totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Kondzik1
O mnie Cześć! Jestem Kondzik1. Jeżeli zauważycie błędy w galerii (chronologiczne lub w podpisach) napiszcie tutaj. Moje poprawki |-| Poprawki= # Alejandro - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Alejandro i Owen - 31.10.16r. - Relacje # Amy - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Anna Maria - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # B - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Beardo - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Beth - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Blaineley - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Brick - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Brody - 31.10.16r. - Zawodnicy # Cameron - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Canoe - 31.10.16r. - Inne # Carrie - 31.10.16r. - Zawodnicy # Chef Hatchet - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Chet - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Chris - NIGDY - Prowadzący # Cody - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Cody i Sierra - 30.10.16r. - Relacje # Courtney - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Crimson - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Dakota - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Dave - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Dawn - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Devin - 31.10.16r. - Zawodnicy # DJ - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Don - NIGDY - Prowadzący # Drużyna CJNBBBBS - NIGDY - Drużyny # Drużyna Zwycięzców - NIGDY - Drużyny # Duncan - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Dwayne - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Ella - 31.10.16r. - Zawodnicy # Ellody - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Emma - 31.10.16r. - Zawodnicy # Ennui - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Eva - 31.10.16r. - Zawodnicy # Ezekiel - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Geoff - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Gerry - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Gwen - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Gwen i Trent - 30.10.16r. - Relacje # Harold - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Heather - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Izzy - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Jacques - 31.10.16r. - Zawodnicy # Jasmine - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Jay - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Jen - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Jo - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Josee - 31.10.16r. - Zawodnicy # Junior - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Justin - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Katie - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Kelly - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Kitty - 31.10.16r. - Zawodnicy # Las - 30.10.16r. - Inne # Laurie - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Leonard - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Leshawna - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Lightning - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Lindsay - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Lorenzo - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # MacArthur - 31.10.16r. - Zawodnicy # Mama DJ'a - 30.10.16r. - Postacie # Mary - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Max - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Mickey - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Mike - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Miles - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Na miłość czas - 31.10.16r. - Piosenki # Noah - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Owen - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Pan Kokos - 31.10.16r. - Inne # Pete - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Pozłacany Chris - 30.10.16r. - Inne # Rock - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Rodney - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Ryan - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Sadie - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Sam - 31.10.16r. - Zawodnicy # Samey - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Sanders - 31.10.16r. - Zawodnicy # Scarlett - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Scott - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Shawn - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Sierra - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Sky - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Sojusz Facetów - 31.10.16r. - Inne # Spud - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Staci - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Stephanie - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Sugar - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Tammy - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Taylor - 31.10.16r. - Zawodnicy # Tom - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Topher - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Trent - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Trzeszczące Żarówy - 30.10.16r. - Drużyny # Trzyma ją słup - 31.10.16r. - Piosenki # Tyler - NIGDY - Zawodnicy # Wielkie Stopy - 31.10.16r. - Inne # Wielorakie osobowości Mike'a - 31.10.16r. - Inne # Zoey - NIGDY - Zawodnicy Ranking sezonów |-| Sezony= TD4 logo.png|7. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Logo TDA litle.png|6. Plan Totalnej Porażki TDALlogo.jpg|5. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd TDPIlogo.png|4. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew S01E00 Logo Spin-off'u.png|3. Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig TDWT logo.png|2. Totalna Porażka w Trasie WTP Logo.png|1. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Ranking uczestników wg obsad |-| I Obsada= HaroldIkona.jpg|25. Harold 250px-KatieFace.png|24. Katie TylerIkona.PNG|23. Tyler Sadie Wiki.png|22. Sadie TrentIkona.jpg|21. Trent OwenIkona.PNG|20. Owen GeoffIkona.png|19. Geoff S03E00 Ikona Alejandro.png|18. Alejandro BethIkona.png|17. Beth BridgetteIkona.png|16. Bridgette IzzyIkona.PNG|15. Izzy DuncanIkona.PNG|14. Duncan HeatherIkona.jpg|13. Heather SierraIkona.PNG|12. Sierra NoahIkona.jpg|11. Noah LindsayIkona.jpg|10. Lindsay BlaineleyIkona.png|9. Blaineley S03E00 Ikona Ezekiela.png|8. Ezeqiel CodyIkona.jpg|7. Cody JustinIkona.png|6. Justin CourtneyIkona.jpg|5. Courtney EvaIkona.jpg|4. Eva DJIkona.PNG|3. DJ LeshawnaIkona.jpg|2. Leshawna GwenIkona.PNG|1. Gwen |-| II Obsada= ZoeyIkona.jpg|13. Zoey MikeIkona.jpg|12. Mike DakotaIkona.jpg|11. Dakota BrickIkona.jpg|10. Brick SamIkona.jpg|9. Sam S04E00-Ikona B.jpg|8. B ScottIkona.jpg|7. Scott LightningIkona.jpg|6. Lightning S04E00-Ikona Staci.jpg|5. Staci S04E00-Ikona Anny Mari.jpg|4. Anna Maria CameronIkona.jpg|3. Cameron JoIkona.jpg|2. Jo S04E00-Ikona Dawn.jpg|1. Dawn |-| III Obsada= BeardoAvatarHQ.png|14. Beardo RodneyAvatarHQ.png|13. Rodney ShawnAvatarHQ.png|12. Shawn DaveAvatarHQ.png|11. Dave EllaAvatarHQ.png|10. Ella JasmineAvatarHQ.png|9. Jasmine SkyAvatarHQ.png|8. Sky SameyAvatarHQ.png|7. Samey TopherAvatarHQ.png|6. Topher AmyAvatarHQ.png|5. Amy MaxAvatarHQ.png|4. Max SugarAvatarHQ.png|3. Sugar LeonardAvatarHQ.png|2. Leonard ScarlettAvatarHQ.png|1. Scarlett |-| VI Obsada= Gerry i Pete - ridonculous-race.png|18. Gerry i Pete - Tenisowi Emeryci Rock i Spud-ridonculous-race.png|17. Rock i Spud - Rockowcy Laurie i Miles-ridonculous-race.png|16. Laurie i Miles - Weganki Jacques i Josee-ridonculous-race.png|15. Josee i Jacques - Łyżwiarze Mickey i Jay-ridonculous-race.png|14. Jay i Mickey - Pechowe Bliźniaki Chet i Lorenzo-ridonculous-race.png|13. Chet i Lorenzo - Bracia Przyrodni Brody i Geoff-ridonculous-race.png|12. Brody i Geoff - Luzaccy Surferzy Devin-and-carrie-ridonculous-race.png|11. Carrie i Devin - Przyjaciele Stephanie-ryan-ridonculous-race.png|10. Stephanie i Ryan - Randkowicze Emma i Kitty-ridonculous-race.png|9. Emma i Kitty - Siostry Sanders i MacArthur-ridonculous-race.png|8. Sanders i MacArthur - Kadetki Policyjne Noah i Owen-ridonculous-race.png|7. Noah i Owen - Starzy Wymiatacze Jen i Tom-ridonculous-race.png|6. Tom i Jen - Blogerzy Modowi Dwayn i Junior-ridonculous-race.png|5. Dwayne i Junior - Ojciec i Syn Ellody i Mary-ridonculous-race.png|4. Mary i Ellody - Mądrale Leonard i Tammy-ridonculous-race.png|3. Leonard i Tammy - Gracze Kelly i Taylor-ridonculous-race.png|2. Kelly i Taylor - Matka i Córka Crimson i Ennui-ridonculous-race.png|1. Crimson i Ennui - Goci Ranking drużyn |-| Drużyny= 100px-Toxic Rats Logo.png|13. Toksyczne Szczury - Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy 100px-LogoKG.png|12. Zabójcze Makiety - Plan Totalnej Porażki Bohaterskie Chomiki.png|11. Bohaterskie Chomiki - Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki Logo.png|10. Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki - Totalna Porażka w Trasie 100px-KillerBass.png|9. Zabójcze Okonie - Wyspa Totalnej Porażki 100px-Mutant Maggots Logo.png|8. Zmutowane Larwy - Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Zdezorientowane Niedźwiedzie.png|7. Waneyihtam Maskwak - Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew Nikczemne Sępy.png|6. Nikczemne Sępy - Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Lewitujące Łososie.png|5. Pimapotew Kinosewak - Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew 100px-LogoSG.png|4. Trzeszczące Żarówy - Plan Totalnej Porażki 100px-Team Amazon Logo.png|3. Amazonki - Totalna Porażka w Trasie 100px-ScreamingGophers.png|2. Wrzeszczące Susły - Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Drużyna Zwycięzców logo.png|1. Zwycięzcy - Totalna Porażka w Trasie Kolejność eliminacji |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= S03E00 Ikona Ezekiela.png|22. Ezeqiel EvaIkona.jpg|P. Eva NoahIkona.jpg|21. Noah JustinIkona.png|20. Justin 250px-KatieFace.png|19. Katie TylerIkona.PNG|18. Tyler IzzyIkona.PNG|P. Izzy CodyIkona.jpg|17. Cody BethIkona.png|16. Beth Sadie Wiki.png|15. Sadie CourtneyIkona.jpg|14. Courtney HaroldIkona.jpg|13. Harold EvaIkona.jpg|12. Eva TrentIkona.jpg‎|11. Trent BridgetteIkona.png|10. Bridgette LindsayIkona.jpg|9. Lindsay DJIkona.PNG|8. DJ IzzyIkona.PNG|7. Izzy GeoffIkona.png|6. Geoff LeshawnaIkona.jpg|5. Leshawna DuncanIkona.PNG|4. Duncan HeatherIkona.jpg|3. Heather OwenIkona.PNG|1/2. Owen GwenIkona.PNG|1/2. Gwen |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki= GeoffIkona.png|14/15. Geoff BridgetteIkona.png|14/15. Bridgette IzzyIkona.PNG|P. Izzy TrentIkona.jpg‎|13. Trent GwenIkona.PNG|12. Gwen DJIkona.PNG|11. DJ IzzyIkona.PNG|10. Izzy OwenIkona.PNG|P. Owen HeatherIkona.jpg|9. Heather LeshawnaIkona.jpg|8. Leshawna JustinIkona.png|7. Justin LindsayIkona.jpg|6. Lindsay HaroldIkona.jpg|5. Harold CourtneyIkona.jpg|3/4. Courtney OwenIkona.PNG|3/4. Owen DuncanIkona.PNG|1/2. Duncan BethIkona.png|1/2. Beth |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie= DuncanIkona.PNG|P. Duncan S03E00 Ikona Ezekiela.png|18. Ezeqiel HaroldIkona.jpg|17. Harold BridgetteIkona.png|16. Bridgette LeshawnaIkona.jpg|15. Leshawna LindsayIkona.jpg|14. Lindsay DJIkona.PNG|12/13. DJ IzzyIkona.PNG|12/13. Izzy NoahIkona.jpg|11. Noah TylerIkona.PNG|10. Tyler GwenIkona.PNG|9. Gwen OwenIkona.PNG|8. Owen CourtneyIkona.jpg|6/7. Courtney BlaineleyIkona.png|6/7. Blaineley DuncanIkona.PNG|5. Duncan SierraIkona.PNG|4. Sierra CodyIkona.jpg|3. Cody HeatherIkona.jpg|1/2. Heather S03E00 Ikona Alejandro.png|1/2. Alejandro |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= S04E00-Ikona Staci.jpg|13. Staci DakotaIkona.jpg|P. Dakota S04E00-Ikona B.jpg|12. B S04E00-Ikona Dawn.jpg|11. Dawn SamIkona.jpg|10. Sam BrickIkona.jpg|8/9. Brick S04E00-Ikona Anny Mari.jpg|8/9. Anna Maria DakotaIkona.jpg|7. Dakota MikeIkona.jpg|6. Mike JoIkona.jpg|5. Jo ScottIkona.jpg|4. Scott ZoeyIkona.jpg|3. Zoey LightningIkona.jpg|1/2. Lightning CameronIkona.jpg|1/2. Cameron |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd= LindsayIkona.jpg|14. Lindsay LightningIkona.jpg|13. Lightning JoIkona.jpg|12. Jo SamIkona.jpg|11. Sam HeatherIkona.jpg|10. Heather SierraIkona.PNG|9. Sierra DuncanIkona.PNG|8. Duncan CameronIkona.jpg|7. Cameron S03E00 Ikona Alejandro.png|6. Alejandro CourtneyIkona.jpg|5. Courtney GwenIkona.PNG|3/4. Gwen ScottIkona.jpg|3/4. Scott ZoeyIkona.jpg|1/2. Zoey MikeIkona.jpg|1/2. Mike |-| Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew= BeardoAvatarHQ.png|14. Beardo LeonardAvatarHQ.png|13. Leonard AmyAvatarHQ.png|12. Amy RodneyAvatarHQ.png|11. Rodney SameyAvatarHQ.png|10. Samey EllaAvatarHQ.png|9. Ella TopherAvatarHQ.png|8. Topher DaveAvatarHQ.png |7. Dave ScarlettAvatarHQ.png|5/6. Scarlett MaxAvatarHQ.png|5/6. Max JasmineAvatarHQ.png|4. Jasmine SugarAvatarHQ.png|3. Sugar ShawnAvatarHQ.png|1/2. Shawn SkyAvatarHQ.png|1/2. Sky |-| Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig= Leonard i Tammy-ridonculous-race.png|18. Leonard i Tammy - Gracze Gerry i Pete - ridonculous-race.png|17. Gerry i Pete - Tenisowi Emeryci Ellody i Mary-ridonculous-race.png|16. Mary i Ellody - Mądrale Laurie i Miles-ridonculous-race.png|15. Laurie i Miles - Weganki Jen i Tom-ridonculous-race.png|14. Tom i Jen - Blogerzy modowi Kelly i Taylor-ridonculous-race.png|13. Kelly i Taylor - Matka i córka Mickey i Jay-ridonculous-race.png|12. Jay i Mickey - Pechowe Bliźniaki Rock i Spud-ridonculous-race.png|10/11. Rock i Spud - Rockowcy Chet i Lorenzo-ridonculous-race.png|10/11. Chet i Lorenzo - Bracia Przyrodni Dwayn i Junior-ridonculous-race.png|9. Dwayne i Junior - Ojciec i Syn Noah i Owen-ridonculous-race.png|8. Noah i Owen - Starzy Wymiatacze Crimson i Ennui-ridonculous-race.png|7. Crimson i Ennui - Goci Brody i Geoff-ridonculous-race.png|P. Brody i Geoff - Luzaccy Surferzy Stephanie-ryan-ridonculous-race.png|6. Stephanie i Ryan - Randkowicze Devin-and-carrie-ridonculous-race.png|5. Carrie i Devin - Przyjaciele Emma i Kitty-ridonculous-race.png|4. Emma i Kitty - Siostry Jacques i Josee-ridonculous-race.png|3. Josee i Jacques - Łyżwiarze Sanders i MacArthur-ridonculous-race.png|1/2. Sanders i MacArthur - Kadetki Policyjne Brody i Geoff-ridonculous-race.png|1/2. Brody i Geoff - Luzaccy Surferzy Galeria - Wyspa Totalnej Porażki |-| Czołówka= Ezekiel i Noah w Czołówce.png|Ezeqiel i Noah boją się jedzenia Chefa. |-| Miejsce takie sobie cz.1= S01E01 Chris wprowadza program.png|Chris zaprasza do oglądania Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. S01E01 Chris z gazetami.png|Chris pokazuje gazety z jego podobizną. S01E01 Chris ze skrzynką ze skarbami.PNG|Chris ze skrzynią dla zwycięzcy sezonu. S01E01 Kamera w ptasim gnieżdzie.PNG|Jedna z kamer na wyspie. 120px-WelcomeBeth.png|Beth przybywa na wyspę jako pierwsza. 180px-WelcomeDJ.png|DJ przybywa na wyspę jako drugi. Wściekła Gwen na Chrisa.png|Gwen przybywa na wyspę jako trzecia. S01E01 Po kontrakcie.png|Gwen niszczy kontrakt na cały sezon. 120px-WelcomeGeoff.png|Geoff przybywa na wyspę jako czwarty. Lindsay pierwszy raz na wyspie.png|Lindsay przybywa na wyspę jako piąta. S01E01 Heather przybyła na wyspę.png|Heather przybywa na wyspę jako szósta. Pierwsze spotkanie Heather i Chrisa.png|Heather kłóci się z Chrisem. 120px-LolBeth.png|Beth rozmawia z Heather, która nie jest z tego zadowolona. 120px-WelcomeDuncan2.png|Duncan przybywa na wyspę jako siódmy. S01E01-Tyler.png|Tyler przybywa na wyspę jako ósmy. 120px-WelcomeTyler2.png|Tyler wpada w walizki na pomoście. 120px-WelcomeHarold2.png|Harold przybywa na wyspę jako dziewiąty. S01E01-Trent.png|Trent przybywa na wyspę jako dziesiąty. Pierwsze spotkanie Gwen i Trenta.png|Gwen po raz pierwszy spotyka Trenta. S01E01 Chris wita Bridgette.png|Bridgette przybywa na wyspę jako jedenasta. S01E01 Bridgette i Geoff spotykają się.png|Geoff spotyka Bridgette po raz pierwszy. 120px-WelcomeNoah.png|Noah przybywa na wyspę jako dwunasty. Duncan robi pering Noah.png|Duncan i Noah kłócą się po raz pierwszy. 120px-WelcomeLeShawna.png|Leshawna przybywa na wyspę jako trzynasta. S01E01-Katie i Sadie.png|Katie i Sadie przybywają na wyspę jako czternasta i piętnasta. S01E01 Ezekiel przybył na wyspę.png|Ezeqiel przybywa na wyspę jako szesnasty. S01E01-Chris i Cody.png|Cody przybywa na wyspę jako siedemnasty. S01E01-Eva.png|Eva przybywa na wyspę jako osiemnasta. Owen przytula Chrisa.png|Owen przybywa na wyspę jako dziewiętnasty. S01E01-Królowa Courtney.png|Courtney przybywa na wyspę jako dwudziesta. 120px-WelcomeJustin.png|Justin przybywa na wyspę jako dwudziesty pierwszy. S01E01-Szalona Izzy.png|Izzy przybywa na wyspę jako dwudziesta druga. The Campers.png|Reklamowe zdjęcie Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Najlepsze zdjęie EVER.png|Zdjęcie tonących uczestników. Zawodnicy zapoznają się z zasadami programu.png|Zawodnicy słuchają zasad programu. Harold-duncan.jpg|Duncan grozi Haroldowi. S01E01-Chris przydziela drużyny.png|Chris dzieli zawodników na drużyny. Domki obozu Wawanakwa.jpg|Chris prezentuje domki na Wawanakwie. S01E01 Gwen popycha Heather.png|Początek konfliktu Gwen i Heather. Pierwsze doświadczenie w Chatce.png|Lindsay boi się karalucha. S01E01 Duncan z siekierą.JPG|Duncan z siekierą. Śmierć Karalucha. Niech będzie z nami na wieki.png|Karaluch przecięty siekierą na pół. Pierwsze śniadanie obozowiczów.png|Obozowicze stoją w kolejce po śniadanie. 160px-HaroldYelledAt.png|Chef krzyczy na Harolda. Upaćkana Gwen.png|Gwen ubrudzona śniadaniem. Na początke będzie coś łatwego.png|DJ rozmawia z Katie o kolejnym wyzwaniu. |-| Miejsce takie sobie cz.2= S01E02 Część uczestników patrzy się na przepaść.png|Uczestnicy patrzą w dół z klifu. S01E02 Pierwsza kłótnia Leshawny i Heather.jpg|Heather i Leshawna kłócą się na klifie. S01E02Ezekiel skoczył z klifu.png|Skok Ezeqiela z klifu. S01E02 Leshawna i Gwen.JPG|Gwen i Leshawna na klifie. Smiech.png|Chris śmieje się z DJa i Courtney, którzy nie skoczyli z klifu. S01E02 Noah i Lindsay ciągną pudła.png|Lindsay i Noah śpiewają z innymi. Praca susłów.png|Trent, Noah i Izzy budują basen. Mini basen.png|Basen dla Wrzeszczących Susłów. Taniec zwycięstwa.png|Wrzeszczące Susły tańczą z radości. S01E02 Courtney i Ezekiel czekają na eliminację.png|Zagrożeni Courtney i Ezeqiel. Wyeliminowany Ezekiel.png|Ezeqiel wyeliminowany z programu. S01E01 Ezekiel przechodzi przez Port Wstydu.PNG|Eliminacja Ezeqiela. |-| Wielkie spanie= S01E03 Eva zgubiła Mp3.png|Eva gubi swój odtwarzacz. S01E03 Chris prezentuje bajeczki.jpg|Chris czyta bajki, aby zanudzić uczestników. S01E03 Heather zasypia.JPG|Heather traci punkty Wrzeszczących Susłów na bezsennotlonie. S01E03 Duncan musi do toalety.png|Duncan musi do łazienki. S01E03 Gwen zwycięża.png|Gwen wygrywa bezsennotlon. S01E03 Eva przygotowuje się do rzutu.png|Eva rzuca kijem. |-| Awantura przy grze w zbijaka= S01E04 Katie została trafiona.png|Katie trafiona piłką. Lehar.png|Leshawna z ironią patrzy na piłkę rzuconą przez Harolda. 250px-Canoe.png|Heather zrzuca canoe na Tylera ku przestraszeniu Lindsay. Patyk.png|Harold dźga śpiącego Duncana patykiem. S01E04 Zabójcze Okonie wykorzystują nową strategię.png|Zabójcze Okonie używają strategii Duncana. S01E04 Piłki lecą w stronę Owena.png|Wszystkie piłki trafiają w Owena. S01E04 Harold zrobił unik.png|Harold robi unik. Pierwsze zwycięstwo Okoni.png|Harold zapewnia Zabójczym Okoniom zwycięstwo. |-| Niezbyt sławni= Atak lindsy.jpg|Lindsay nie chce wpuścić Gwen do domku. DJ i Duncan grająw karty.png|DJ i Duncan grają w karty przed wyzwaniem. S01E05Szefowi spodobał się występ Trenta.png|Trent dostaje 8 punktów od Chefa. S01E05Gwen zapisuje coś w pamiętniku.png|Gwen obserwowana przez lornetkę. S01E05DJ'owi nie udał się występ.png|DJ potyka się o wstążkę. Czytanie.png|Heather czyta pamiętnik Gwen. 180px-Hugging.png|Harold wygrywa konkurs talentów. S01E05Eliminacja Justina.png|Eliminacja Justina. |-| Kiepskie= Cody.sika|Cody ze strachu moczy się w spodnie. S01E06Wrzeszczące Susły siedzące na drzewie.png|Wrzeszczące Susły na drzewie. S01E06Zabójcze Okonie nie będą miały dobrej nocy.png|DJ używa liścia jako parasola. S01E06Duncan opowiada straszną historię.png|Straszna historia Duncana. 180px-ScaredBass.png|Courtney, Harold i Bridgette chowają się za DJem. S01E06Katie i Sadie zobaczyły niedźwiedzia.png|Katie i Sadie uciekają przed niedźwiedziem. |-| Czynnik fobii= S01E07 Obydwie drużyny przy ognisku.png|Uczestnicy przy ognisku. S01E07Gwen zostaje zakopana żywcem.jpg|Gwen zakopana żywcem. Grad.png|Geoff zaatakowany przez gradową chmurę. S01E07Owen i Izzy lecą samolotem.png|Owen i Izzy lecą awionetką. S01E07 Cody po wybuchu bomby.png|Cody po wybuchu bomby ze śmieci. S01E07Tyler nie radzi sobie ze swoim zadaniem.png|Courtney każe Tylerowi wykonać wyzwanie. S01E07 Sadie przytula się do deski.PNG|Sadie po eliminacji Katie płacze i przytula się do deski. S01E07 Zawstydzony Duncan.PNG|Duncan opowiada o swojej fobii. |-| W górę strumienia= S01E08Beth wróciła z toalety.png|Beth spóźnia się na wyzwanie. Laurka g.png|Bridgette opowiada, jak znalazła laurkę Geoffa pod kocem. 225px-Bethfindstiki.png|Beth znajduje figurkę Tiki Idola S01E08Wybuch.png|Izzy powoduje wybuch na Wyspie Kości. S01E08 Kanadyjska Królewka Policja Konna.png|Kanadyjska Królewska Policja Konna szuka Izzy. Ucieczka.png|Izzy ucieka przed Kanadyjską Królewską Policją Konną. |-| Polowanie złej woli= S01E09 Owen czai się na DJ'a.png|Owen śledzi DJa. S01E09 Sadie na celowniku.png|Sadie na celowniku. S01E09 Heather po trafieniu farbą.png|Beth rezygnuje z udziału w sojuszu Heather. S01E09 Courtney przyłapała Duncana na gorącym uczynku.png|Courtney zauważa Duncana niszczącego drzewo. |-| Skoro nie możesz znieść upału...= S01E10 Ugotujmy makaron.png|Bridgette i DJ współpracują ze sobą. S01E10 Leshawna patrzy na Heather.png|Leshawna znów kłóci się z Heather. S01E10 Trent został trafiony skrzynią w głowę.png|Trent trafiony skrzynią z pomarańczami. S01E10 Po wybuchu ciasta.png|Heather po wybuchu ciasta. S01E10 Niebieska Heather stoi z resztą drużyny.png|Zmarznięta Heather z resztą drużyny. Okonie wygrali 5 gwiazdkową kolacje.png|Zabójcze Okonie wygrywają luksusową kolację. Leshawna żegna Beth.png|Leshawnażegna się z Beth. |-| Komu możesz zaufać?= S01E11 Konfrontacja Gwen i Heather.png|Kolejna kłótnia Gwen i Heather. S01E11 Rekin chce zjeść orła i węża.jpg|Geoff przerażony widokiem rekina chcącego zjeść orła z wężem. S01E11 Ponownie spotkanie.png|Eliminacja Sadie. |-| Podstawy musztry= S01E12 Zawodnicy, którzy wytrwali powtarzają taniec szefa.png|Konkurs tańca Chefa. S01E12 Duncan rozmawia z Szefem o Haroldzie.png|Duncan mówi Chefowi o Haroldzie. S01E12 Owen utknął w oponie na torze przeszkód.png|Owen utknął na torze przeszkód. S01E12Courtney i Duncan kradną jedzenie.png|Duncan i Courtney kradną jedzenie z bufetu Chrisa i Chefa. S01E12 Zawodnicy, którzy wytrwali, wiszą na drzewie.png|Obozowicze wiszą na drzewie do góry nogami. 250px-Snapshot 2009-02-15 22-44-35.png|Harold ze spaloną pianką. Fałszowanie.png|Harold podmienia głosy w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Czaszka.png|Courtney trzyma czaszkę wyrzeźbioną przez Duncana. |-| Ekstremalna tortura= S01E13 Gwen i Bridgette znajdują list.png|Gwen i Bridgette znajdują list. S01E13 Trent i DJ w samolocie.png|Trent i DJ przed skokiem z samolotu. S01E13 Lindsay jedzie po zwycięstwo.png|Lindsay zbiera flagi. S01E13 Harold żegna się z Wyspą Totalnej Porażki.png|Eliminacja Harolda. |-| Posiłek obrzydliwości= S01E14 Pizza z meduzami, konikami polnymi i anchois.png|Pizza z żywym robactwem z wyzwania. S01E14 Bridgette zaskoczona hot dogiem z delfina.png|Bridgette przerażona daniem. S01E14-Dogrywka.png|Owen i Leshawna biorą udział w dogrywce. S01E14 Chłopaki idą do jachtu.png|DJ, Trent, Owen, Geoff i Duncan idą na jacht w nagrodę. |-| Bez bólu nie ma gry= S01E15-Chłopaki wracają z kurortu.png|Chłopaki tańczą na jachcie po powrocie z kurortu. S01E15 Eva wraca do gry.jpeg|Powrót Evy do programu. S01E15 Złość Evy.png|Eva mści się na Bridgette za dawną eliminację. S01E15 Chris naśmiewa się z bólu Duncana.png|Duncan po torturach. S01E15 Bridgette z pszczołami.png|Tortura Bridgette. S01E15 Eva w kostiumie Sasquatchanakwy.png|Eva zadowolona po wygranej z Wielką Stopą. S01E15 Leshawna cieszy się z wygranej.png|Leshawna wygrywa ostatnie wyzwanie. Luksusowa przyczepa.png|Luksusowa przyczepa dla Leshawny. |-| Skarby= S01E16 Heather za plecami śpiącego Chefa.jpg|Heather próbuje wykonać wyzwanie. 250px-Search13.png|Heather boi się Chefa z tasakiem. 120px-Killer bunny.png|Wściekły zając pilnuje klucza. |-| Ukryj się i bądź podstępny= S01E17 Lindsay i Heather.png|Heather wściekła na Leshawnę. Lindsay w toalecie.png|Chris znajduje Lindsay w łazience. S01E17 Izzy udaje Szefa.png|Izzy udaje Chefa. Mam nietykalność bo znalazłam DJ'a i Owena.png|Heather wygrywa nietykalność. Trawa.png|Kryjówka Gwen. 284px-Hide31.png|Kryjówka Leshawny w jeziorze. Wiwat dla Leshawny.png|Leshawna wygrywa nietykalność. S01E17 Geoff nie głosuje na Bridgette.png|DJ, Duncan i Owen głosują na Bridgette. Zagrozone BD.jpg|Zagrożeni Bridgette i Duncan. |-| Przednia zabawa= Lindsay ubija muchę..jpg|Lindsay nie może trafić w muchę. S01E18 DJ, Duncan i Owen.png|Duncan rozmawia z Owenem i DJem. 252px-Chain41.png|DJ, Duncan, Owen i Geoff przygotowują się do wyzwania. 120px-Totc1.png|Kraksa DJa, Geoffa i Heather. S01E18 Lindsay wyzywa na Heather.png|Lindsay wyzywa Heather po jej zdradzie. 200px-Chain3.png|Leshawna, Izzy i Gwen żegnają się z Lindsay. S01E18 Mam nadziej, że dostaniesz to na co zasłużyłaś.png|Eliminacja Lindsay. |-| Hak, lina i trudne zadanie= S01E19 Gwen i Duncan straszą DJ'a.png|Gwen i Duncan straszą DJa. S01E19 Szef w stroju zabójcy.jpg|Chef przebrany za Psychopatycznego Zabójcę. S01E19 Gwen broni się przed psychopatą.png|Gwen kopie prawdziwego Psychopatycznego Zabójcę w brodę. |-| Obłęd na Wawanakwa= Gwen patrząca na swoją nagrodę.png|Nagroda Gwen za wyzwanie. Duncan w sojuszu Heather.png|Duncan i Heather zakładają sojusz. 284px-Dsfsr.png|Izzy z pistoletem na strzałki. |-| Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu= 284px-StrengthFeed.png|Heather pomaga Owenowi w wyzwaniu. Totem.png|Totem z drewnianych głów przegranych zawodników. |-| Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie= Chris w Playa de Los Przegranos.png|Chris przypływa do Playa de Los Przegranos. 250px-Everyone overhears Courtney.png|Uczestnicy w Playa de Los Przegranos. 300px-Katie Sadie Noah Playa.png|Katie, Sadie i Noah piją poncz na basenie. Leshawna szok po eliminacji.png|Eliminacja Leshawny. |-| Obozowi rozbitkowie= Chris z parasolką.jpg|Chris z parasolem zapowiada odcinek. 284px-CampCastawaysHQMainImage.png|Finałowa czwórka w strasznym makijażu. S01E24 Eliminacja Duncana.jpg|Eliminacja Duncana z programu. |-| Jesteś tam Yeti?= |-| Wyzywam Cię potrójnie= S01E25 Owen wykonuje zadanie Bridgette.png|Owen wykonuje zadanie Bridgette. S01E25 Heather przyjmuje wyzwanie.png|Heather twierdzi, że wykona wyzwanie. S01E25 Finaliści Wyspy.png|Chris przedstawia finalistów Wyspy Totalnej Porażki |-| To już ostatni raz, naprawdę!= S01E26 Rzut Chrisem.png|Duncan, Geoff i Owen wrzucają Chrisa do wody. |-| Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki= Drużyna Ewa, Izzy i Noah.png|Eva, Izzy i Noah szukają walizki z pieniędzmi. S01E27 Męskie szukanie miliona.jpg|Cody, Owen, DJ i Tyler szukają walizki z pieniędzmi. Galeria - Plan Totalnej Porażki |-| Czołówka= |-| Uwaga, potwór!= S02E01 Obsada TDA.png|Uczetsnicy przybywają na Plan Totalnej Porażki. S02E01 Duncan patrzy na schowanego Owena.png|Duncan patrzy na kryjówkę Owena. S02E01 Potwór ryczy na Owena i Duncana.png|Potwór znajduje Owena i Duncana. Wybór Owena przyczepy.png|Owen wybiera przyczepę. |-| Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj= S02E02 Szef kosmita.png|Chef przebrany za mamę kosmitkę. S02E02 Chef pokazuje większą broń.png|Chef straszy Izzy większą bronią. S02E02 Radzcie sobie sami.jpg|Duncan wygania Bridgette i Geoffa z ich drużyny. S02E02 Heather trafiona.png|Heather wyeliminowana z wyzwania. S02E02 Beth, Justin, Leshawna i Lindsay.jpg|Beth, Lindsay, Justin i Leshawna wyeliminowani z zadania. S02E02 Gwen i Trent z pozłacanym Chrisem.png|Gwen i Trent dostają figurki Pozłacanego Chrisa. |-| Zamieszki na planie= S02E03 Izzy straszy Trenta.png|Trent boi się Izzy. S02E03 Duncan płacze w swojej roli.png|Duncan odgrywa swoją rolę. S02E03 Heather i Leshawna wzruszone występem Duncana.png|Leshawna i Heather wzruszone występem Duncana. |-| Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie= S02E04 Rekiny i uczestnicy w odcinku..jpeg|Rekiny i zawodnicy trzęsą się z zimna. |-| 3:10 do Obłędowa= |-| Podsumowanie I= S02E06 - Piosenka Trenta wywołuje łzy.png|Loża Szyderców PTP płacze po piosence Trenta. S02E06 Izzy prowadzi podsumowanie.png|Izzy prowadzi Totalną Porażkę: Podsumowanie. |-| Wypożyczona kuchnia szefa= Ptpodcin32.png|Chris tłumaczy zasady wyzwania. Harold dostje łopatą po głowie.jpg|Gwen uderza Harolda łopatą. |-| Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa= Duncahorlold21.png|Duncan robi żarty Haroldowi. Harold w PTP.jpeg|Harold broni się przed Duncanem. Duncan, Dj, LeShawna.jpg|Leshawna, DJ i Duncan przebrani za lekarzy. S02E08 - Nagroda za wyzwanie.jpg|Zdjęcia członków rodzin Heather, Duncana, Leshawny, Harolda i DJa. |-| Projekt piaskowa czarownica= Thesandwirchprojeccy321.png|Oszukana śmierć Chrisa. S02E09 Odwet DJ'a.jpg|Dj rezygnuje z udziału na Planie Totalnej Porażki |-| Mistrzowie katastrofy= Mastersofddi217.png|Trzeszczące Żarówy podczas wyzwania. S02E10 Pod wodę.png|Duncan wpycha Harolda pod wodę. |-| Pełny dramat= S02E11 Lindsay rozkazuje Zabójczym Makietom.png|Lindsay jako kapitan Zabójczych Makiet. 2 raz, Izzy jest wyeliminowana.png|Izzy wyeliminowana z programu. Znowu... |-| Podsumowanie II= S02E12 Courtney oskarża Gwen o miłość do Duncana.png|Courtney jest zła na Gwen za miłość do Duncana. |-| Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu= S02E13 Zszkowoany Duncan.png|Duncan zszokowany widokiem Courtney. S02E13 Courtney powórciła.png|Debiut Courtney na Planie Totalnej Porażki. Courtney niemoże być wyeliminowana.png|Nietykalna Courtney uśmiecha się ironicznie do drużyny. |-| Milion dolarów P. C.= Wielkie kości.png|Courtney i Beth trzymają wielkie kości. S02E14 Pterodaktyl kradnie perukę Heather.png|Pterodaktyl atakuje Heather. |-| Dzieci za milion dolarów= 009.png|Harold i Lindsay walczą na ringu. |-| -M- Wykręcone połączenie= S02E16Chris włącza fałszywy alarm.png|Fałszywy alarm Chrisa. |-| Super Haro-ld= S02E17 Uczestnicy w kostiumach.png|Uczestnicy w przebraniach S02E17 Nowy męski sojusz.png|Duncan, Harold i Justin zakładają nowy Sojusz Facetów. |-| Podsumowanie III= S02E18 Owen zajada się w poczekalni.png|Heather, Owen i Leshawna w poczekalni. |-| Duma księżniczki= S02E19Courtney śpiewa jako księżniczka.png|Piosenka Courtney przebranej za księżniczkę. Courtney jako księżniczka, wygrywa.png|Courtney przebrana za księżniczkę. S2E19(14).png|Justin i Courtney na wieży. |-| Poszlaka= S02E20 Zawodnicy myślą o martwym Chrisie.png|Sztuczne zwłoki Chrisa. S02E20 Dźwięki Harolda.jpg|Courtney zła na Harolda za jego muzykę. S02E20 Duncan w odcinku..jpeg|Duncan w kajdankach. Hggffgf.PNG|Chris prezentuje swoje gumowe zwłoki. |-| Reguła kołysania= S02E21 Pozowanie Lindsay.png|Lindsay pozuje do zdjęcia. S02E21 Duncan i Lindsay w kinie.PNG|Lindsay i Duncan w kinie. |-| Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen= Młodsza Leshawn i Harold w pokoju zwierzeń.jpg|Harold z Młodszą Leshawną w Pokoju Zwierzeń. S02E22 Courtney i Owen PTP.jpeg|Owen obserwuje Courtney. S02E22 Duncan i Harold PTP.jpeg|Współpraca Duncana i Harolda. S02E22 Metalowy Harold.png|Duncan steruje Haroldem w kostiumie robota. |-| 2008: Owen w kosmosie= S02E23 Obleś zabity.png|Harold z nieżywym Oblesiem na plecach. |-| Dobry piesek= S02E24 Zwierzęta dla uczestników.png|Chris prezentuje zwierzęta dla uczestników. |-| Bunt w studiu= S02E25 Beth i Duncan przed wejściem do studia.png|Finaliści mierzą się wzrokiem. |-| Podsumowanie IV: Kto będzie milionerem?= S02E26 Głos na Beth.png|DJ oddaje swój głos w finale na Beth. Beth wygrywa.png|Beth świętuje po wygranej. Bethbrady.jpg|Beth przytula Brady'ego. S02E26 Duncan wygrywa.png|Duncan zwycięża na Planie Totalnej Porażki. |-| Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!= Josh and Blaineley Gif by voodoo777.jpg|Blaineley i Josh prowadzą Polowanie na gwiazdę. Rozmowa o Ezekielu.png|Josh opowiada o Ezeqielu. S02E27 Blaineley w 'Polowaniu na Gwiazdę'.png|Blaineley opowiada o nagrodach Gemmie. S02E27 Heather kontra Gwen.png|Heather i Gwen prowadzą wojnę na blogi. S02E27 Oblechy TP.png|Wielka Stopa, Psychopatyczny Zabójca i Niedźwiedź idą na rozdanie nagród Gemmie. S02E27 Alejandro olał Chrisa.png|Alejandro ignoruje powitanie Chrisa. S02E27Ezekiel w Pokoju Zwierzeń.png|Ezeqiel po raz pierwszy w Pokoju Zwierzeń. S02E27 Al kierowca.png|Alejandro kieruje autobusem Oblechów Totalnej Porażki. S02E27 wszyscy patrzą jak spadają w przepasć.png|Autobus Mamy DJa spada w przepaść. Galeria - Totalna Porażka w Trasie |-| Czołówka= Ezekiel i Tyler w czołówce.png|Tyler potyka się o Ezeqiela. S03E00-Izzy i foczka.png|Mała foczka zła na Izzy. Surfing.png|DJ i Bridgette surfują. |-| Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1= S03E01 Heather i Gwen.png|Gwen prosi o miejsce jak najdalej od Heather. S03E01Tuż po wyjściu z autobusu.png|Ezeqiel wychodzi z autobusu. S03E01Ezekiel traci równowagę.png|Izzy skacze na Ezeqiela. Upadek Tylera.png|Tyler upada na Ezeqiela. Pa pa Ezekiel.png|Chris wyrzuca Ezeqiela z samolotu. Zatrzymajcie samolot.png|Ezeqiel próbuje dogonić samolot. S03E01 Izzy w piosence w odcinku..jpeg|Izzy śpiewa piosenkę. S03E01 Leć z nami już Lindsay i Bridgette.png|Bridgette i Lindsay śpiewają w pierwszej klasie. S03E01Śpiewający Ezekiel.png|Ezeqiel śpiewa piosenkę w ładowni. S03E01 Tekst Bridgette.png|Bridgette zabiera kontrakt Chrisowi. S03E01 Uczestnicy TPWT podczas piosenki.jpeg|Uczestnicy śpiewają piosenkę w samolocie. S03E01 Heather i Szef.jpeg|Heather zwierza się w kabinie pilota. S03E01 Sierra zdradza, że wie dużo o Cody'm.png|Sierra opowiada o Codym. S03E01 Uczestnicy w odcinku.jpeg|Owen blokuje przejście w piramidzie. S03E01 Al i dziewczyny.png|Bridgette i Lindsay zadowolone z urody Alejandro. S03E01 - patyk.png|Chris wręcza patyk drużynie Zwycięzców. |-| Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2= Drużyna Amazonek i wielbłąd.jpg|Amazonki jadą na wielbłądzie. S03E01Niezbyt dobry plan Ezekiela.png|Krokodyl zabiera patyk Ezeqielowi. S03E02 Drużyna CJNBBBS ucieka przed krokodylami.png|Drużyna CJNBBBBS płynie łódką z trzciny. S03E02 Amazonki w odcinku TPWT.jpeg|Amazonki nie radzą sobie z wielbłądem. Pierwsze zwycięstwo Amazonek.png|Amazonki wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie. |-| Zakręcony czas w Japonii= S03E03 Ludzki pinball.png|Tor do wyzwania. S03E03 Szef i Chris TPwT.jpeg|Chris i Chef trzymają się samolotu. S03E03 Harold w 3 odcinku TPwT..jpeg|Harold gra samuraja w reklamie Zwycięzców. Bridgette i DJ podczas reklamy.jpg|Bridgette bezskutecznie próbuje przypomnieć DJowi jego tekst. |-| Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!= S03E04 Uczestnicy marzną w Yukonie.png|Uczestnicy marzną w Yukonie. Czekolada Mcleana.jpg|Chris prezentuje gorącą czekoladę McLeana jako nagrodę. Noah na ręcach Izzy.png|Noah na rękach Izzy. Alejandro i Bridgette prawie się całują.png|Alejandro manipuluje Bridgette. S03E04 Bridgette w odcinku..jpeg|Bridgette po pocałunku ze słupem. S03E04 Cody i Sierra TPwT.jpeg|Sierra niesie na rękach zmarzniętego Codyego. S03E04 Zmiażdżony Noah.png|Noah po zmiażdżeniu przez Owena. |-| Ukochany Broadway= Alligator.png|Aligator nie może przecisnąć się przez kanalizację. S03E05 - Taniec Leshawny.png|Lindsay zła na Leshawnę za jej taniec w piosence. S03E05 Drżyna Amazonek wciąga Sierre na Statue Wolności.JPG|Amazonki wciągają Sierrę na Statuę Wolności. Szalonaizzy.png|Izzy zjeżdża po rurze. Amazonki na otrzymaniu nagrody.png|Amazonki odbierają nagrodę za wyzwanie. Góra jabłek.png|Nagroda dla Amazonek za wyzwanie. Cody lubi cukierki.png|Cody zabiera nagrodę. Maszynka do mięsa.png|Heather wyrzuca maszynkę do mięsa. |-| Podsumowanie I: Łza końca problemów Brigette= S03E06 Bridgette w piosence TPwT 6.jpeg|Bridgette przeprasza Geoffa piosenką. |-| Spoliczkowana rewolucja= Rozpoczęcie Eine Kleine.jpg|Noah zamyka usta Owenowi. S03E07 Alejandro i LeShawna ...jpeg|Alejandro manipuluje Leshawną. S03E07 Uczestnicy w odcinku..jpeg|Uczestnicy tańczą na matach elektrycznych. Noah i Leshawna.png|Leshawna i Noah tańczą na platformach. Sierra pokonuje Ala.jpg|Sierra zrzuca Alejandro z platformy. |-| Wyścig w Amazonii= Dzisiaj wygramy - Lindsay.png|DJ i Lindsay używają orczyka. Banany dla Zwycięzców.png|DJ i Lindsay dostają skrzynię bananów. S03E08 Związana Drużyna Amazonek.png|Amazonki złapane przez plemię Zing-Zingów. |-| Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy= S03E09 Cody podczas kolacji ze Sierrą.png|Kolacja Codyego i Sierry w Paryżu. Atak zwierząt na DJ'a.png|Niedźwiedź, Wielka Stopa i mała foczka atakują DJa. S09E09 Lindsay, Tyler i Chris.jpeg|Skok Wstydu Lindsay. |-| Nowe dzieci Rocka= S03E10 Chris w Odcinku..jpeg|Chris zaprasza na wyzwanie. DJ i Heather.png|Heather pomaga DJowi wygrać. S03E10 Zdjęta klątwa.png|Alejandro manipuluje DJem. |-| Moja upalna Jamajka= S03E11 Alejandro manipuluje Tylerem.jpg|Alejandro manipuluje Tylerem. |-| Podsumowanie II: Ratunek przez telefon= S03E12 Numer telefonu na ekranie.png|Akcja zbierania pieniędzy w Totalnej Porażce: Podsumowaniu. S03E12 Blaineley.jpeg|Blaineley prosi o przekazanie pieniędzy na program. S03E012 - Reakcja na taniec Leshawny.png|Reakcja Loży Szyderców TPwT na taniec Leshawny. |-| Gdy widzę Londyn to...= S03E13 Śmiejący się Noah.png|Noah śmieje się ze Sierry i Tylera. S03E12 Chris McLean.jpeg|Chris pokazuje zdjęcie Kuby Rozpruwacza. Nie otwierał dopóki sie nie wywietrzy.png|Noah nie chce wychodzić z kabiny z powodu gazów Owena. S03E13 uczestnicy i Chris.jpeg|Chris włącza Duncana do CJNBBBBS. Uważaj na węgorza.png|Skok Wstydu Noah. |-| Greckie ruiny= S03E14 Partenon w Atenach.png|Uczestnicy pod greckim Partenonem. S03E14 Courtney i Sierra.png|Courtney i Sierra słuchają piosenki Duncana i Gwen. Tyler, Cody i Alejandro.png|Alejandro rozmawia z Tylerem. |-| Z archiwum 52= Papierowa Gwen.png|Sierra wycina figurkę Gwen z papieru, po czym ją niszczy. Zajączek w TPwT.png|Zając chodzi po polu minowym. Laserowy zając.png|Zając trafiony laserem na polu minowym. Spalony Zając.png|Zając spalony po trafieniu laserem. Tyler i kosmita.png|Tyler porażony przez kosmitę. DuncanGwenKiss2-1-.png|Gwen całuje się z Duncanem. |-| Piknik pod wiszącą skałą= S03E16 Alejadnro i Courtney w odcinku.jpeg|Alejandro manipuluje Courtney. |-| Kapitan Owen= KapitanOwen1.png|Zmarznięta finałowa siódemka. S03E17 Alejandro, Duncan i Owen w piosence.jpeg|CJNBBBBS śpiewa piosenkę. |-| Podsumowanie III: Po bólu!= Porwanie Bridgette.png|Blaineley porywa Bridgette. S03E18 Złamana łapa Bruno.jpg|Bridgette opatruje łapę Bruna na Syberii. S03E18 Noah.jpeg|Noah bierze udział w wyzwaniu drugiej szansy. S03E18 Druga szansa.png|Blaineley tłumaczy Beth zasady zadania. Zwycięscyni Drugiej szany.png|Geoff gratuluje Blaineley wygranej i debiutu w programie. |-| Bitwa nad Niagarą= S03E19 Szef.jpeg|Chef prezentuje maszynę losującą. S03E19 Heather..jpeg|Heather i jej suknia ślubna. S03E19 Duncan i Courtney.jpeg|Courtney i Duncan na odprawie u Chefa. Kop Alejandro.png|Skok Wstydu Owena. |-| Chińska bujda= S03E20 Blaineley.jpg|Blaineley siedzi w rikszy. S03E20 Al i Heather.png|Alejandro manipuluje Heather. S03E20-Rozmowa o eliminacji między.png|Alejandro manipuluje Duncanem. S03E20 - Cody i Sierra w pierwszej klasie.png|Cody i Sierra w pierwszej klasie. |-| Społeczeństwo kłamiącej Afryki= S03E21 Na Saharze.png|Duncan i Alejandro szukają Ezeqiela. S03E22 Siedząca Heather.png|Sparaliżowana Heather. |-| Rapa Phooey!= Wózek słodyczny od Alejandro dla Cody'ego.png|Alejandro manipuluje Codym. S03E22 Sierra i Heather.jpeg|Heather oddaje Sierrze małego kondora. S03E22 Heather wdrapuje sie.png|Heather wspina się na gniazdo kondora. S03E22 Cody i kondor..jpeg|Cody w gnieździe kondora olbrzymiego. Sierra i tort.png|Sierra trzyma tort. |-| Dziwne przypadki= 17o.png|Alejandro manipuluje Heather. Znowu... |-| Podsumowanie IV: Hawajski styl= S03E24 Owen, Courtney, Harold i Blaineley.jpeg|Courtney, Blaineley, Owen i Harold śpiewają piosenkę. |-| Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze= S03E25 Alejandro i Heather.jpeg|Alejandro i Heather śpiewają piosenkę. S03 E25 Sierra iCody.jpeg|Sierra pomaga Codyemu. |-| Aloha, finał!= S03E26 Pocałunek Al'a i Heather.png|Pocałunek Heather i Alejandro. Ezekiel zabiera Heather, milion.png|Ezeqiel zabiera walizkę z milionem Heather. Ezekiel zabiera Chris'owi, milion.png|Ezeqiel zabiera walizkę z milionem Chrisowi. Galeria - Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy |-| Czołówka= Dawn w czołówce.png|Dawn siedzi na pieńku. Dawn w czołówce-2.png|Dawn przestraszona przez zmutowanego susła. B w czołówcze.png|B naprawia łódź. Brick i Jo w czołówce.png|Jo cieszy się po pokonaniu Bricka. Sam w czołówce-2.png|Sam próbuje zabrać konsolę Wielkiej Stopie. Mike i Zoey w czołówce 4 sezonu.png|Mike i Zoey przy ognisku. |-| Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!= S04E01 Część starej obsady na jachcie.png|Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ i Harold na statku. S04E01 Tyler, Lindsay, Beth i Justin na jachcie.png|Beth, Tyler, Justin i Lindsay na statku. S04E01 Część pierwszej obsady z tyłu jachtu.png|Owen, Cody, Sierra, Noah i Izzy na statku. S04E01 Część starej obsady przy dziobie jachtu.png|Pozostała część starych uczestników na statku. S04E01 Scott wącha sobie pachy.png|Przedstawienie Scotta. Brick McArthur.png|Przedstawienie Bricka. S04E01-Przedstawienie B.png|Przedstawienie B. S04E01-(B i Dawn).png|Przedstawienie Dawn. Atak Anny Mari.png|Anna Maria atakuje Dakotę lakierem do włosów. S04E01 Pierwsza pianka Sama.png|Pianka Sama ląduje na konsoli. S04E01 Toksyczna pianka przegranych.png|Chef prezentuje Toksyczną Piankę Porażki. S04E01- łysa Staci.png.png|Staci dostaje Toksyczną Piankę Porażki. MiotaczWstyduStaciOdcinek1Sezon4.png|Staci na Miotaczu Wstydu. |-| Prawda albo laser rekina= S04E02 Sen dla urody.png|Dakota ma dość gadania Dawn. Rozmowa Anny Mari i Zoey.png|Zoey pyta się Anny Marii o przemycenie suszarki. Jestem Beverly.png|B przyznaje się do swojego prawdziwego imienia. Anna Maria kontra Lightning.png|Lightning i Anna Maria przed wyzwaniem. Larwy wygrywają drugi raz.png|Cameron wygrywa wyzwanie dla Zmutowanych Larw. Pierwszy miotacz wstydu Dakoty.png|Dakota na Miotaczu Wstydu. |-| Lód, lód dziecino= Cios Anny Mari w Bricka.png|Anna Maria uderza Bricka zamiast Jo. Iceicebaby1.PNG|Uczestnicy marzną przed wyzwaniem. S04E03-Sam i Lightning.png|Lightning rozmawia z Samem w bryle lodu. Miałaś isć do fortu szczurów.png|Anna Maria nie wykonuje poleceń Jo. Jo rzuca lakier Anny Mari.png|Jo wyrzuca sprej Anny Marii za teren fortu. S04E03 Scott ze śnieżką.png|Scott próbuje sabotować Toksyczne Szczury. S04E03-3 Przegrana Szczurów.png|Scott oskarża B o sabotaż. S04E03-B wykonuje rzut wstydu.png|B na Miotaczu Wstydu. |-| Schwytani straceńcy= Jo Zostaje Porwana Przez Pajaka.png|Jo złapana przez pająka. Finders Creepers (28).png|Sam i Scott złapani przez pająka. |-| Ahoj, załogo!= Dawn Knows All 2.jpg|Dawn rozmawia ze zwierzętami. Dawn i Brick.png|Dawn rozmawia z Brickiem. Backstabbers Ahoy (19).png|Bridgette przybywa na wyspę. Anna Maria popych Zoey.png|Anna Maria zachowuje się agresywnie wobec Zoey. Backstabbers Ahoy (47).png|Dawn odkrywa, że Scott sabotuje Toksyczne Szczury. S04E05-Dawn wychodzi z Pokoju zwierzeń.png|Scott podsłuchuje Dawn w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Dawn, jesteś złodziejką.png|Dawn oskarżona przez Bricka o kradzież. S04E05-Dawn patrząc na Scotta.png|Dawn mierzy Scotta wzrokiem. 250px-Backstabbers Ahoy (57).png|Dawn używa Oryginalnej Głowy Chrisa McLeana wystruganej przez Scotta. Backstabbers Ahoy (58).png|Scott z podróbką artefaktu. Dawn w worku.png|Dawn w worku na Miotaczu Wstydu. |-| Uciekający model= S04E06 Ale fryzura.png|Anna Maria śmieje się z fryzury Zoey. Runaway Model (3).png|Anna Maria używa lakieru do włosów. S04E06 Lindsay trzymana przez Sasquatchanakwę.png|Wielka Stopa porywa Lindsay. S04E06-Sam i Dakota.png|Sam na Miotaczu Wstydu. |-| Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady= 250px-The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (49).png|Scott mówi Zoey o tym, że znalazł artefakt. Lightning dusi Ezekiela.png|Lightning dusi Ezeqiela w kopalni. Eliminacja Bricka.png|Brick zostaje wyeliminowany. S04E07 Brick robi unik.jpg|Brick unika Toksycznej Pianki Porażki. S04E07 Brick żegna się z drużyną.png|Brick na Miotaczu Wstydu. Anna Maria rezygnuje z konkurencji.png|Anna Maria i Brick na Miotaczu Wstydu. |-| Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana= S04E08-Sam i Dakota.png|Dakota i Sam na Miotaczu Wstydu. Znowu... |-| Grand Chef Auto= Złoty i srebrny gokart.png|Mike szantażowany przez Scotta. S04E09 Mike daje Zoey naszyjnik.PNG|Mike daje Zoey naszyjnik przed eliminacją. |-| W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie= Milion pozbawia rozsądku.png|Zoey zmotywowana walizką z milionem. Zabiera wytwarzacz dymu.png|Jo zabiera Cameronowi wytwarzacz dymu. S04E10 Heather zamierza wyrzucić Chrisa i Chefa z zeppleina.png|Heather atakuje Chrisa i Chefa figurką. Walka HL o milion dolarów.png|Lightning i Heather walczą o walizkę z milionem dolarów. |-| Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny= S04E11 Scott santażuje Zoey.png|Zoey robi sałatkę. S04E11 Kontrakt.png|Chef pokazuje DJowi kontrakt. S04E11 Smacznej tarty.png|Cameron daje DJowi tartę. |-| Zaczarowany Las= Skok do paszczy Larry'ego.png|Zoey atakuje Larryego. Eliminacja Zoey.png|Lightning wybiera Zoey do eliminacji ku zdziwieniu jej i Camerona. |-| Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa= Walka finalistów czwartego sezonu.png|Lightning przygniata Camerona do ziemi. Galeria - Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd |-| Czołówka= Heathe, Sam, Scott i Sierra w czołóce.jpg|Heather i Sierra walczą o skrzynię. TDAS Chris Heads.png|Cameron wypływa ze skrzyni. |-| Bohaterowie kontra Złoczyńcy= S05E01 Chris w swojej celi.png|Chris w celi więziennej. S05E01 Chris trzyma kopertę z kontraktem.PNG|Chris otrzymuje kopertę z kontraktem. S05E01 Mike spada z samolotu.png|Mike wyrzucony z helikoptera. Lightning w helikopterze.png|Lightning wyrzucony z helikoptera. Spadaj Jo z helikoptera.png|Jo wyrzucona z helikoptera. S05E01 Niefajnie.png|Sam wyrzucony z helikoptera. S05E01 Spadająca Lindsay.png|Lindsay wyrzucona z helikoptera. S05E01Szef wyrzuca Ezekiela z samolotu.png|Ezeqiel wyrzucony z helikoptera. S05E01 Zawodnicy w wodzie.jpg|Zawodnicy zdziwieni obecnością Ezeqiela. S05E01Ezekiel po skoku z samolotu.png|Ezeqiel skacze do wody. S05E01 - Ezekiel przed wylądowaniem przy reszcie zawodników.png|Robot łapie Ezeqiela w locie. S05E01Ezekiel złapany przez robota.png|Chris wyrzuca Ezeqiela. S05E01 - 6.png|Heather zdenerwowana obecnością Lindsay. S05E01 - 1.png|Robot wrzuca Sierrę do Bohaterskich Chomików. S05E01 - 7.png|Nikczemne Sępy zostają utworzone. S05E01 - 2.jpg|Courtney ignoruje Lindsay. Kłótnia Jo i Scott o wózek.png|Jo i Scott kłócą się o wózek. S05E01 - 2.jpg|Lightning wybrał zły klucz. S05E01 Duncan i cięta riposta Jo.png|Duncan pochwala ripostę Jo. S05E01 - DuncanPróbujePocałowaćGwen.png|Sierra obserwuje pocałunek Duncana i Gwen. S05E01 - DuncanIInniWWyzwaniu.png|Scott nie chce wykonać wyzwania. S05E01 Alejandro uwolniony z robota.png|Alejandro uwolniony z robota. S05E01 - 4.png|Uczestnicy zdziwieni obecnością Alejandro. Nowożeńcy.png|Jo niesie Alejandro na rękach. S05E01 Fistaszkowa loża.png|Jo i Duncan cieszą się z wygranej. S05E01 - 3.jpg|Gwen próbuje pogodzić się z Courtney. Lindsay w Muszli Wstydu.png|Lindsay w Muszli Wstydu. |-| Zły lęk= Gęś vs Lightning.png|Gęś i Lightning walczą o rybę. Hqdefault.jpg|Duncan łapie szpadel. S05E02 Heather kłóci się z Jo.png|Heather i Jo kłócą się o kierunek kopania. Zła drużyna na Lightninga.png|Nikczemne Sępy złe na Lightninga, za to, że nie umie liczyć. S05E02 Rzut pochodnią.png|Zoey rzuca pochodnią z kamienia. Kampania przeciwko Lightningowi.png|Lightning zły na Jo za urządzenie kampanii przeciw niemu. Lightning w Muszli Wstydu.png|Lightning w Muszli Wstydu. |-| Chroń prywatności pijawko-ball'em= NikczemneSępyOdcinek3-1.png|Duncan, Gwen, Heather i Scott strzelają z karabinów na pijawki. NikczemneSępyOdcinek3-2.png|Gwen podaje rękę Heather. ZamianaDrużynOdcinek3-3.png|Courtney i Duncan zamieniają się drużynami. S05E03 Papa Jo.png|Jo w Muszli Wstydu. |-| Walka na jedzenie= S05E04 Courtney każe Scottowi przejść do zadania.png|Courtney rozkazuje Scottowi. S05,1E04-Sam wykonuje spłuczkę wstydu.png|Sam w Muszli Wstydu. |-| Księżycowy Obłęd= Totall.png|Duncan rozpoznaje Mike'a. Scott atakowany przez zające.png|Scott zaatakowany przez zające. S05E05 Sierra i CamCody.png|Sierra niesie Camerona na rękach. |-| Hiszpańska opozycja bez jajecznych ekspertów= Alliance between villains.png|Heather próbuje zawiązać sojusz z Alejandro. S05E06 Heather przekonuje Gwen i Camerona.png|Heather rozmawia z Cameronem i Gwen. Ewa.png|Alejandro używa Figurki Niezwyciężoności. Heather w Muszli Wstydu.png|Heather w Muszli Wstydu. |-| Frajerskie uderzenia= S05E07 Mal walczy z Izzy.JPG|Mike wygrywa z Izzy. S05,1E07 Kręć koło.png|Cameron kręci kołem CamCody zrywam z tobą.png|Cameron pilnuje zwierząt Sierry. S05E07 Przytulas.png|Gwen i Courtney przepraszają się nawzajem. Ogłoszenie Sępów.png|Gwen po naradzie Nikczemnych Sępów ogłasza, że Sierra jest wyeliminowana. Sierra w Muszli Wstydu.png|Sierra w Muszli Wstydu. |-| Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów= DuncanGrafiti.jpg|Duncan próbuje udowodnić swoje draństwo. S05E08.JPG|Chef dziękuje Duncanowi za naprawienie wozu. S05E08 Courtney i Gwen.JPG|Gwen i Courtney biegną do łodzi. S05E08 Mike na łodzi.JPG|Mike płynie łodzią. S05E08 Cameron drań.png|Duncan chwali Camerona. Zemsta Scotta na Cameronie.png|Scott spycha Camerona z tratwy. |-| Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka= S05E09 Impreza z okazji 100-ego odcinka.png|Przed porwaniem Chris opowiada o setnym odcinku. Zeke atakuje kamere.png|Ezeqiel porywa Chrisa. S05E09 Ezekiel atakuje kamerę.PNG|Ezeqiel atakuje kamerę. Cameron w Muszli Wstydu.png|Cameron w Muszli Wstydu. |-| Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity= Alejandro w Muszli Wstydu.png|Alejandro w Muszli Wstydu. |-| Lody błotnistych lodziarzy= S05,2E11-Koniec Courtney i Scotta.png|Scott zrywa z Courtney. Coś ty zrobił z sosem czekoladowym.png|Scott oskarża Mike'a o spalenie czekolady. S05E11.JPG|Zoey, Scott, Gwen i Mike zjadają swoje lody. Courtney w Muszli Wstydu.png|Courtney w Muszli Wstydu. |-| Odważne poszukiwanie łupów= Wielka Stopa korzysta z WC.png|Wielka Stopa na Muszli Wstydu. S05E12.JPG|Chris przebrany za pirata na łodzi. Gwen w Muszli Wstydu.png|Gwen w Muszli Wstydu. Scott w Muszli Wstydu.png|Scott w Muszli Wstydu. |-| Zrujnowany finał= S05E13 Owen zajada się fasolą.PNG|Owen je fasolkę w finale Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. KoniecOsobowości.jpg|Osobowości przy guziku w umyśle Mike'a. S05E13 Pocałunek Alejandro i Heather.png|Alejandro i Heather całują się podczas wyzwania. Pierwszy pocałunek M Z.png|Mike i Zoey całują się po raz pierwszy. ZoeyUnikaPocisków.jpg|Zoey unika pocisków Chefa. MikeWygrywa.PNG|Mike zwycięża milion dolarów w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. ZoeyWygrywa.jpg|Zoey zwycięża milion dolarów w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. Galeria - Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew |-| Czołówka= (Amy,Samey i Rodney w czołówce).png|Amy odrzuca bukiet Rodneya. (Ella, Sugar i Sky w czołówce)2.png|Sugar zrzuca Ellę z klifu. Max i Scarlett w czołówce.png|Scarlett patrzy na robota Maxa. Max i Scarlett w czołówce-2.png|Scarlett przewiduje wybuch robota wyjmując parasolkę. |-| Więc, to jest moja drużyna?= S05E14 Chris Wita.png|Chris zapowiada kolejny sezon. S05E14 Wyspa Pahkitew.png|Chris przedstawia nową wyspę. S05E14 Pokój Zwierzeń.png|Chris prezentuje ocalały Pokój Zwierzeń. S05E14 Guma Sky.png|Max wypluwa gumę cynamonową. S05E14 Spiew Elli.png|Ella śpiewa po raz pierwszy. S05,2E01-(Beardo,Amy, Samey i Leonard).png|Beardo udaje Ellę. S05E14 Amy i Samey.png|Amy rozkazuje Samey. S05E14 Olbrzymka.png|Amy boi się Jasmine. S05E14 Gdzie Chris.png|Topher pyta Sugar o Chrisa. S05E14 Wypadaj z samolotu.png|Sugar grozi Topherowi. S05E14 Myśląca Scarlett.png|Scarlett koryguje błędy Sugar. S05E14 Turbulencje.png|Sterowiec wpada w turbulencje. S05E14 Ella, Chris i Topher.png|Ella i Topher podlizują się Chrisowi. S05E14 Gdzie tu jakies wyjscie.png|Max, Shawn i Rodney szukają wyjścia. S05E14 Chris jest hologramem.png|Topher próbuje dać Chrisowi spadochron. S05E14 Chef sprawdza Chrisa.png|Chef sprawdza, czy Chris to hologram. S05E14 Sterowiec.png|Sterowiec zostaje zniszczony. S05E14 Lecący zawodnicy.png|Zawodnicy wypadają ze sterowca. S05E14 Lecący Beardo.png|Beardo wypada ze sterowca. S05E14 Amy kopie Samey.png|Amy zrzuca Samey. S05E14 Dobry spadochron Samey.png|Samey ma spadochron. S05E14 Dobra możesz żyć.png|Amy zła, że Samey, ma spadochron. S05E14 Kot Spadochron.png|Kot wylatuje z plecaka Sky. S05E14 Przemowa Sugar.png|Sugar czyta przemowę podczas spadania ze sterowca. S05E14 A co mi tam.png|Dave bez spadochronu. S05E14 Czas uzyć magii.png|Leonard znajduje tamburyny w plecaku. Uwielbiam hot-dogi.png|Hot dogi wypadają z plecaka Shawna. S05E14 Miłość do koali napewno mnie ocali.png|Jasmine sprawdza swój plecak. S05E14 Jasmine, Shawn i Leonard.png|Jasmine łapie Shawna i Leonarda. S05E14 Nie zawiodłem się na Chrisie.png|Topher dziękuje Chrisowi za spadochron. S05E14 Lecący Rodney.png|Rodney ma spadochron. S05E14 Lecąca Scarlett.png|Scarlett ma spadochron. S05E14Lecąca Ella.png|Ella śpiewa podczas spadania. S05E14 Ktoś za to beknie.png|Chef sprawdza, czy ma spadochron. Mam mnie mnie puścić drzewo.png|Max utknął na drzewie. S05E14 Samey na plazy.png|Samey ląduje na plaży. S05E14 Amy ląduje na Samey.png|Amy ląduje na Samey. S05E14 Ella Ptak i Chris.png|Chris zdenerwowany śpiewem Elli. S05E14 Nie jestem Samey.png|Samey tłumaczy, jak ma na imię. S05E14 Samey w pokoju zwierzeń.png|Samey opowiada o sobie w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Plaża pahkitew.png|Drużyny zostają utworzone. Sutimt1.png|Chris czyta nazwy drużyn. S05E14 Zawodnicy przy kupie złomu.png|Zawodnicy przy górze śmieci. S05E14 Dave dostaje kulką w łeb.png|Dave dostaje piłką w głowę. S05E14 Poległy Max.png|Max zwija się z bólu po trafieniu piłką tenisową. S05E14 Kinoswak przy wyzwaniu.png|Pimapotew Kinosewak omawia strategię przed wyzwaniem. S05E14 Rodney zakochany w Jasmine.png|Rodney zakochuje się w Jasmine. S05E14 Rodney i bliźniaczki na taczkach.png|Amy i Samey na taczce. S05,2E01-(Beado,Leonard i Sugar).png|Sugar, Leonard i Beardo chowają się za skałą. S05E14 Dave i Sky.png|Dave popiera pomysł Sky. S05E14 Akrobacje Shawna.png|Shawn unika piłki tenisowej. S05E14 Zdobyłem zupę.png|Shawn zdobywa zupę. S05E14 Po co mu ta zupa.png|Dave zastanawia się co można zrobić z zupy. S05E14 Dave unika piłek.png|Dave unika piłek Chefa. S05E14 Zwolnione tempo.png|Beardo biegnie w zwolnionym tempie. S05E14 Leonard wzywa Wawanakwa.png|Leonard próbuje użyć magii. S05E14 Obrzucony piłkami Leonard.png|Leonard obrzucony piłkami tenisowymi. S05E14 Odbicie Sky.png|Sky odbija pocisk Chefa. S05E14 Znokautowany Chef.png|Chef trafiony piłką Sky. S05E14 Ella z wiaderkiem brokatu.png|Ella znajduje wiadro brokatu. Scarlett ciągnie Maxa.png|Scarlett ciągnie Maxa na wózku. S05E14 Topher i Chris.png|Topher rozmawia z Chrisem. S05E14 Chef rzuca Tophera.png|Chef rzuca Topherem. S05E14 Praca Kinosewak.png|Pimapotew Kinosewak budują schronienie. S05E14 Wiertło Beardo.png|Beardo udaje odgłos wiertła. S05E14 Wieża Leonarda.jpg|Ella popiera pomysł Leonarda. Sky przekonuje Dave.png|Sky mówi Dave'owi o głosowaniu. S05E14 Domek Kinosewak skończony.png|Pimapotew Kinosewak kończą budowę domku. S05,2E01-(Rodny i Jasmine).png|Rodney trzyma Jasmine na rękach. S05E14 Wieża zbudowana.png|Wieża Leonarda gotowa. S05E14 Dave obserwuje Shawna.png|Dave obserwuje Shawna. S05E14 Wieza sie rozpada.png|Wieża zostaje zniszczona. S05E14 Bez zadrapania.png|Leonard unika kamieni. S05E14 Wygrana.png|Pimapotew Kinosewak wygrywają wyzwanie. S05E14 Przegrana drużyny maskwak.png|Waneyihtam Maskwak smutni z przegranej. S05E14 Max nie przybija piątki.png|Max nie chce przybić piątki Samey. Grill z małego zoo.png|Chris prezentuje danie z Grilla z Małego ZOO jako nagrodę. S05E14 Maskwak na eliminacji.png|Eliminacja w drużynie Waneyihtam Maskwak. S05E14 Pierwsza pianka sezonu.png|Sky dostaje piankę jako pierwsza. S05E14 Armata Wstydu.png|Chris prezentuję Armatę Wstydu. S05E14 Pożegnanie Bearda.png|Waneyihtam Maskwak żegna Beardo. S05,2E01-Beardo wykonuje Armate wstydu.png|Beardo w Armacie Wstydu. |-| Kocham cię tłusta świnko= S05,2E02-(Amy i Jasmine.png|Jasmine prosi Amy o pomoc. S05E15 Nie leń się.png|Amy zmusza Samey do pomocy Jasmine. S05E15 17 minut czekania.png|Amy żali się na Samey. S05E15 Dalej druzyno Maskwak.png|Okrzyk Waneyihtam Maskwak. S05E15 Jas i Samey na jagodach.PNG|Samey i Jasmine zbierają jagody. S05E15 Zestrzelone jabłko.png|Zestrzelone jabłko Samey. S05E15 Wysypka Samey.PNG|Samey dostaje wysypki. S05E15 Strasznie swędzi.PNG|Samey drapie się po ręce. S05E15 Gimnastyka Shawna.png|Shawn się gimnastykuje. S05E15 Jas i Shawn.PNG|Jasmine rozmawia z Shawnem. S05E15 Jasmine w pokoju zwierzeń.png|Jasmine mówi o Shawnie w Pokoju Zwierzeń. S05E15 Jagody Shawna.png|Waneyihtam Maskwak z jagodami. S05,2E02-(Amy i Topher).png|Topher rozmawia z Amy. S05E15 To nie Ty byłaś na jagodach.PNG|Amy rozmawia z Samey. S05E15 Siłownia Szefa.png|Chef przyprowadza świnie. S05E15 Amy uderza Rodneya.PNG|Amy bije Rodneya. S05E15 Rodney zakochuje się w Amy.png|Rodney zakochuje się w Amy. Maskwak podczas narady.png|Narada Waneyihtam Maskwak. S05E15 Sugar vs Dave.png|Sugar krzyczy na Dave'a S05E15 Ella, Leonard i Shawn.PNG|Shawn, Leonard i zadowolona Ella. S05E15 Do startu gotowi.png|Sky i Rodney na linii startu. S05E15 Zły hełm.png|Zły hełm Maxa. S05E15 Shawn vs Topher.png|Shawn i Topher czekają na świnie. S05E15 Rodney siłacz.png|Rodney niesie świnię na rękach. S05E15 Topher przjęcie świni.PNG|Topher bierze świnie od Rodneya. S05E15 Nie jedz mi mózgu.PNG|Shawn boi się świni. S05E15 Lecę bo chcę.PNG|Shawn spada z klifu. S05E15 Zjazd Tophera.png|Topher na tyrolce ze świnią. S05E15 Tooher na ekranie.PNG|Chef ogląda zmagania Tophera na ekranie. S05E15 Chodź tu świnko.PNG|Sugar czeka na świnię. Topher przeprasza Chrisa.jpg|Chris zły na Tophera. S05E15 Samey właź do rur.png|Amy rozkazuje Samey. S05E15 Nie wytrzymam i jej nagadam.png|Samey zła na Amy w Pokoju Zwierzeń. S05E15 Ella vs Scarlett.png|Ella i Scarlett czekają na świnie. S05E15 Sugar i tłusta świnka.png|Sugar wychodzi z labiryntu rur. To moja tłusta świnka.png|Sugar nie chce oddać świni Elli. S05E15 Ella śpiewa dla świnki.png|Ella śpiewa dla świni. Scarlett podczas wyzwania.png|Scarlett biegnie na opony. S05E15 Dave vs Max.png|Dave i Max czekają na świnie. S05E15 Tańce połamańce.png|Ella tańczy ze świnią. S05E15 Orzeszki.png|Scarlett biegnie na opony. S05E15 Ella i świnka.png|Ella i świnia tańczą. Cały czas... S05E15 Trabienie wystrasza świnie.png|Chris straszy świnię. S05E15 Gimnastyka Maxa.png|Rozgrzewka Maxa. S05E15 Scarlett uruchamia hełm.png|Scarlett trzyma hełm Maxa. Scarlett aktywuje hełm zła.png|Scarlett znajduje usterkę w hełmie Maxa. S05E15 Twarz w błocie.png|Max przewracca się w kałużę tłuszczu. S05E15 Sky uspokaja Dave'a.png|Sky uspokaja Dave'a. S05E15 Zniszczony hełm Maxa.png|Hełm Maxa zostaje zniszczony. S05E15 Jasmine łaskocze świnke.png|Jasmine łaskocze świnię. S05E15 Przeleć świnko.PNG|Leonard czaruje świnię. S05E15 To mój moment.png|Jasmine zalicza wyzwanie. S05E15 Kinosewak ze świnką.png|Zwycięstwo Pimapotew Kinosewak. Co jest Max wygraliśmy.png|Scarlett uświadamia Maxowi, że wygrali. S05E15 Zerwanie z Jasmine.PNG|Jasmine trzyma nagrodę. S05E15 Druga kryjówka Maskwak.png|Jaskinia Waneyihtam Maskwak. S05E15 Idę spać na drzewo.PNG|Shawn idzie na drzewo. S05E15 Ceremonia.png|Shawn, Sky, Sugar i Dave trzymają swoje pianki. S05E15 Czarodziej i piosenkarka zagrożeni.png|Zagrożeni Ella i Leonard. S05E15 Pożegnanie Leonarda.PNG|Sugar nie chce, by Leonard odpadł. S05,2E02-Leonard wykonuje Armate wstydu.jpg|Leonard w Armacie Wstydu. |-| Bliźniacy to nie wszystko= S05,2E02-Sugar zatyka Elli usta.png|Sugar zatyka usta Elli gruszką. S05E16 Jasmine i Samey się zaprzyjaźniają.png|Jasmine przekonuje Samey do postawienia się Amy. Samey przeciwstawia się Amy.png|Samey przeciwstawia się Amy. S05E16 Fałszywy płacz.jpg|Amy uśmiecha się ironicznie. S05E16 Jesteśmy wygrani.png|Topher chwali Chrisa. S05E16 Rodney dobiera słowa.png|Rodney próbuje rozmawiać z Amy. Scarlett zakrada się do Maxa.png|Scarlett zaskakuje Maxa. Nigdy nieudało się zakraść do Maxa.png|Max przestraszony przez Scarlett. Mój idelny plan.png|Max przedstawia swój plan Scarlett. Max wciela w rzycie swój plan.png|Max wciela swój plan w życie ku uciesze Scarlett. S05E16 Przebite balony Sky.png|Sky zaatakowana przez pszczoły z balonu. Trafieni Max i Scarlett.png|Zły duet trafiony balonami. Nie jestem Samey.png|Amy oszukana przez Samey. S05,2E03-Amy wykonuje Armate wstrydu.png|Amy w Armacie Wstydu. |-| Kocham, cię kocham twoje węzły= Rodney zakochany w Scarlett.png|Rodney zakochuje się w Scarlett. S05,2E04-Rodney zauroczony Samey.png|Rodney zakochuje się w Samey. S05,2E04-(Ella i Sugar).png|Sugar spycha Ellę z kłody. S05E17 Pytanie Samey.png|Chris straszy Samey pytaniami. S05,2E04-(Jasmine, Samey i Scarlett.png|Scarlett znudzona wyzwaniem. S05E17 Powstrzymać Sugar.png|Sugar próbuje zaatakować Ellę. Makijaż dla niedżwiedzia.png|Scarlett wykonuje makijaż niedźwiedziowi. Gdaka.png|Gdaka wściekła na Rodneya. Zagrożona Scarlett.png|Scarlett zagrożona na głosowaniu. S05,2E04-Rodne wykonuje armatę wstydu.png|Rodney w Armacie Wstydu. |-| Podmuch z przeszłości= S05,2E05-(Ella i Sky).png|Ella czyta wiersz dla Sugar. Wymyślanie nowego imienia.png|Max wymyśla nowy pseudonim. Szokowany Topher.png|Topher uderza Maxa łokciem w twarz. Odmłodniały Chris.png|Chris zaskakuje zawodników. Co za ingerencja Sugar.png|Sugar wymyśla głupie nazwy zabiegów upiększających. Martwie się o Shawna.png|Jasmine martwi się o Shawna w Pokoju Zwierzeń. S05,2E05-Dave i Topher.png|Dave i Topher biegną po pałki. Dave kontra Topher.png|Topher i Dave atakują się nawzajem. Wyobraż sobie że to Amy.png|Jasmine pomaga Amy w wyzwaniu. A masz pałką.jpg|Sugar bije Samey pałką po twarzy. S05,2E05-Elektryczna pałka.png|Scarlett pomaga Maxowi wygrać. Ella bierze pałkę.png|Ella bierze pałkę potrzebną do wygranej. S05,2E05-(Ella i Max).png|Max atakuje Ellę. Scarlett vs Sky.png|Scarlett unika ciosu Sky. Rzut Maxem.png|Niedźwiedź rzuca Maxem. S05,2E05-Ella i niedźwiedź.png|Ella uspokaja niedźwiedzia piosenką. Chef i Shawn.png|Chef przynosi Shawna na wyzwanie. Zapowiedż na reklamy.png|Chris próbuje zapowiedzieć przerwę. A masz w morde.png|Shawn atakuje Jasmine. S05,2E05-Powrót Amy.png|Samey przestraszona powrotem Amy. S05,2E05-Amy kontra Samey.png|Samey walczy z Amy zamiast wykonywać wyzwanie. Trzecie zwycięstwo Maskwak.png|Sugar wygrywa nietykalność dla drużyny. Sky, Ella i Sugar i nagroda.png|Sugar, Sky i Ella z nagrodą. Zasługujesz by być moją asystentką.png|Max mianuje Scarlett swoją asystentką. Zła Scarlett.png|Scarlett zła na Maxa w Pokoju Zwierzeń, za to, że uczynił ją asystentką Zagrożone Jasmine i Samey.png|Samey, Jasmine i Amy zagrożone na eliminacji. Druga walka sióstr.png|Amy i Samey kontynuują walkę. S05,2E05-Siostry wykonują Armatę wstydu.png|Amy i Samey w Armacie Wstydu. |-| Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy= S05E19 Biegnę po Sky.png|Shawn biegnie po Sky. S05E19 Pieniążek małpy.png|Małpa Waneyihtam Maskwak z monetą. Scarlett-lekcja 1.png|Scarlett uczy Pimapotew Kinosewak o neuronach małp. Mów prościej.png|Scarlett zła na swój naukowy język. Gupota Maxa.png|Scarlett patrzy złowrogo na Maxa. Plan Scarlett działa.png|Scarlett zadowolona z przyznania się Maxa. S05E19 Ella uspakaja misia.png|Ella śpiewa. Znowu... Pożegnanie Elli z Sugar.png|Sugar zadowolona z eliminacji Sugar. S05,2E06-Ella wykonuje Armatę wstydu.png|Ella w Armacie Wstydu. |-| To jest dziura!= Płyta beatboxowa Beardo.png|Sky znajduje płytę Beardo. To jest obrzydliwe.png|Sky, Dave i Shawn wychodzą przez Pokój Zwierzeń. Jedzenie restauracji Darwina.png|Chef prezentuje jedzenie z Knajpy u Darwina Spalone jedzenie Darwina.png|Chef spala jedzenie z Knajpy u Darwina. Max zmienia drużyne.png|Max przeniesiony do drużyny przeciwnej. S05E20 To już nie Twoja drużyna.png|Max wyrzuca Sky z Waneyihtam Maskwak. |-| Trzy strefy i niemowlę= Idż precz lwie.png|Scarlett i Jasmine straszą lwa. Scarlett i Jasmine.png|Jasmine i Scarlett współpracują, aby wystraszyć niedźwiedzia. S05E21 Rozmowa z producentem.png|Oszukana rozmowa telefoniczna Tophera. Scarlett odbiera pianke.png|Scarlett zadowolona z pianki. Wylatujesz Chris.png|Topher ma zamiar wyeliminować Chrisa z gry. Topher w armacie.png|Topher w Armacie Wstydu. |-| Rzuć i szukaj!= Sky pije.png|Sky połyka tłuste kąski. Scarlett pije tłuste kąski.jpg|Scarlett połyka tłuste kąski. Dawaj tłuste kąski.png|Sugar żąda od Chrisa więcej tłustych kąsków. Zombi.png|Chorzy Sugar, Dave i Sky ubrudzeni błotem. Scarlett i mechanizm wyspy.png|Scarlett znajduje mechanizm wyspy. Zombi Scarlett ciągnie Maxa.png|Scarlett ciągnie Maxa za nogę. Dave wykonuje Armate wstydu.png|Dave w Armacie Wstydu. |-| Gorączka Scarlett= Klucze do wyspy.png|Chris daje Scarlett mapę wyspy. Drużna Maxa i Scarlett.png|Max i Scarlett szukają wejścia do sterowni Schudnijcie.png|Sugar i Sky utknęły we włazie prowadzącym do sterowni. Jasminie i Shawn i rekin.png|Jasmine i Shawn przestraszyli się rekina. Prawdziwa tozszamość Scarlett.png|Scarlett ujawnia swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Chris i Scarlett.png|Scarlett żąda miliona dolarów od Chrisa. S05E23 Sabotaż Maxa.png|Scarlett zdziwiona udanym planem pozostałych uczestników. Scarlett w armacie.png|Scarlett w Armacie Wstydu. Złe duo w armacie.png|Max i Scarlett w Armacie Wstydu. |-| Upadek Sky= Zabiłam ją.png|Sugar niesie Sky na rękach. Upadek Sky.png|Sugar spycha Sky z urwiska. S05E24 Sabotaż Sugar.png|Sugar zrzuca drzewo na Jasmine. Danie z preriowej ostrygi.png|Chris prezentuje danie z Preriowej Ostrygi jako nagrodę. Jasmine w Armacie.png|Jasmine w Armacie Wstydu. |-| Obozowicze z talentem= Zaspana Sky.png|Zmęczona Sky. Sky kontra Shawn.jpg|Sky pokonuje Shawna w biegu przez płotki. Mój pienio mózg.png|Sugar pokonuje Sky w wyzwaniu. Szeryf Sky.png|Sky przebrana za szeryfa. Sugar w Armacie.png|Sugar w Armacie Wstydu. |-| Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda= S05E26 Obudzeni Shawn i Sky.jpg|Finaliści obudzeni przez Chrisa. Scarlett na ekranie.png|Scarlett na ekranie monitora. Sku losuje pomocnika.png|Sky losuje pomocnika w finale. Dave i Sky na nartach.png|Dave pomaga Sky w finale. HaHaHa.png|Dave i Jasmine kontrolują wyspę. Zwycięsca Sky.png|Sky wygrywa cały sezon. S05E26 Shawn z walizką miliona.png|Shawn, Sky, Chris i Jasmine odlatują helikopterem. Galeria - Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig |-| Czołówka= |-| Dalej, osiemnastka zaczyna! cz. 1= Przyjaciele.png|Przedstawienie Przyjaciół. Matka z córką.png|Przedstawienie Matki i Córki. Kitty po raz pierwszy.png|Kitty bawi się telefonem. Emma i Kitty-ridonculous-race.png|Przedstawienie Sióstr. Crimson i Ennui-ridonculous-race.png|Przedstawienie Gotów. Starzy wymiatacze.png|Przedstawienie Starych Wymiataczy. Pechowi Bliźniacy.png|Przedstawienie Pechowych Bliźniaków. Randkowicze.png|Przedstawienie Randkowiczów. Łyżwiarze figurowi.png|Przedstawienie Łyżwiarzy. Surferzy.png|Przedstawienie Luzackich Surferów. Ojciec z synem.png|Przedstawienie Ojca i Syna. Kadetki policyjne.png|Przedstawienie Kadetek Policyjnych. Bracia przyrodni.png|Przedstawienie Braci Przyrodnich. Blogerzy mody.png|Przedstawienie Blogerów Modowych. Rockowcy.png|Przedstawienie Rockowców. Weganki.png|Przedstawienie Weganek. Mądrale.png|Przedstawienie Mądrali. Gracze.png|Przedstawienie Graczy. Rywale tenisowi.png|Przedstawienie Tenisowych Emerytów. S01E01 Spotkanie z Donem.png|Don przedstawia zasady programu. Skrzyka i Don.png|Don prezentuje skrzynkę. Wyścig się rozpoczyna.png|Drużyny zaczynają biec. Upsik.png|Junior zły na tatę. Idziemy do Wieży widokowej.png|Drużyny czytają zadania. Ogrodniczki są okropne.png|Tom i Jen negatywnie komentują ogrodniczki. Blogerzy Mody po ataku wożnego.png|Blogerzy Modowi po kłótni z woźnym. Czekanie na windę.png|Drużyny czekają na windę. Spotkanie Leonarda i Owena.png|Owen boi się magii Leonarda. Jesteśmy pierwsi-Jen'.jpg|Jen i Tom pierwsi na szczycie wieży widokowej. Niezałożymy hełmów.png|Blogerzy nie chcą założyć kasków. Kitty bliska od upadku.png|Kitty bliska upadku z wieży. Jen przytula Toma.png|Jen i Tom na tarasie widokowym. Robimy to dla ciebie matko ziemio.png|Weganki na tarasie. Pierwsze miejsce dla łyżwiarzy.png|Łyżwiarze pierwsi odbierają Wskazówkę. Gracja i elegancja.jpg|Josee i Jacques na tyrolce. Kadetki skończyły schody.jpg|Kadetki Policyjne zaliczają wyzwanie. Jesteś najlepsza Carrie.jpg|Przyjaciele na tyrolce. Maroko Łucu.jpg|Wskazówka Devina i Carrie. Mam wskazówke.jpg|MacArthur i Sanders na tyrolce. Coś wam to przypomina.png|Skurcz Brody'ego. Współpraca Cheta i Lorenzo.jpg|Chet i Lorenzo na tyrolce. Spadaj pete.png|Gerry i Pete na tyrolce. Lot nr 1.jpg|Drużyny z samolotu pierwszego. Lot nr 2.jpg|Drużyny z samolotu drugiego. Lot nr 3.jpg|Drużyny z samolotu trzeciego. |-| Dalej, osiemnastka zaczyna! cz. 2= Alergia Jay'a na konfetti.png|Jay ma alergię na konfetti. Chet i Lorenzo walczą o telefon.png|Chet i Lorenzo biją się o telefon. Goci w konfetti.png|Crimson i Ennui ignorują Graczy. Wylądował 1 lot.png|Drużyny z pierwszego lotu biegną do wyzwania. Ojciec z synem czytają wskazówkę.png|Dwayne czyta treść Wskazówki. Przyjaciele czytają wskazówkę.png|Przyjaciele czytają treść Wskazówki.. Starzy wymiatacze czytają wskazówkę.png|Owen i Noah czytają treść Wskazówki. Strefa Luzu.png|Don prezentuje Strefę Luzu w Maroku. Owen ze swoim misiem.png|Owen przedstawia swojego misia. S01E02 Mądrale w samolocie.jpg Tom śpi.png|Tom chrapie w samolocie. Zirytowana Jen.png|Jen zirytowana snem Toma. Rockowcy w samolocie.png|Rockowcy jedzą kanapki. CynamonCynamonCynamon.png|Devin wariuje z powodu cynamonu. Łyżwiarze dostają przyprawy.png|Łyżwiarze z woreczkiem przypraw. MacArthur mówi do sprzedawcy przypraw.png|MacArthur krzyczy na właściciela przypraw. Mądrale i Weganki wybierają przyprawy.png|Mary, Ellody, Laurie i Miles wybierają przyprawy. Emma z przyprawą.png|Emma z woreczkiem przypraw. Kadetki przy skrzynce w Maroko.png|Sanders i MacArthur przy skrzynce. Szczęśliwa królicza łapka Josee.png|Josee z amuletem. Sanders kulturalnie pije gulasz.png|MacArthur zła na Sanders. Picie z gracją.png|Josee zalicza wyzwanie. Chet wypluwa gulasz.png|Chet wypluwa gulasz na Lorenza. Wypadek Łyżwiarzy figurowych.png|Kadetki Policyjne wyprzedzają Łyżwiarzy. Skok MacArthur.png|MacArtur zdobywa drugie miejsce. Łyżwiarze machają do swych widzów w Maroko.png|Don zdziwiony zachowaniem Jacquesa i Josee. Trzecie miejsce dla Łyżwiarzy w Maroko.png|Don przyznaje trzecie miejsce Łyżwiarzom. Czas na magie.png|Gracze próbują spowolnić pozostałych używając magii. 17 miejsce dla Ojca z synem w Maroko.png|Ojciec i Syn zagrożeni. Leonard i Tammy eliminacja.png|Eliminacja Graczy. Deportacja Graczy.png|Deportacja Leonarda i Tammy. |-| Francja - nie zawsze elegancka= Skrzynka w Paryżu.png|Kadetki Policyjne i Łyżwiarze przy Skrzynce w Paryżu. Jacques rysuje karykaturę Josee.png|Jacques rysuje karykaturę Josee. Ellody rysuje karykaturę Mary.png|Ellody rysuje karykaturę Mary. Stephanie rysuje karykaturę Ryana.png|Stephanie rysuje karykaturę Ryana. MacArthur rysuje karykaturę Sanders.png|MacArthur rysuje karykaturę Sanders. Noah rysuje karykaturę owena.png|Noah rysuje karykaturę Owena. Kitty rysuje karykaturę Emmy.png|Kitty rysuje karykaturę Emmy. Ennui rysuje karykaturę Crimson.png|Ennui rysuje karykaturę Crimson. Geoff rysuje Brody'ego.png|Geoff rysuje karykaturę Brody'ego. Rock karykatura.png|Rock rysuje karykaturę Spuda. Weganki i Rywale tenisowi w katakumbach.png|Laurie, Miles, Gerry i Pete w katakumbach. Napęd nożny łyżwiarzy.png|Łyżwiarze płyną z serem. Strefa Luzu w Paryżu.png|Kadetki Policyjne z serem w Strefie Luzu w Paryżu we Francji. Wściekła Stephanie na Ryana.png|Stephanie i Ryan płyną na serze. Owen je serową tratwę.png|Owen zjada ser, na którym płyną. Starzy wymiatacze otrzymują karę.png|Kara czasowa dla Owena i Noah. Wymiatacze czekają na skończenie kary.png|Noah zdenerwowany karą czasową. Wolniejsi od Ślimaka.png|Gerry i Pete niosą ser. Ostatni skok w Paryżu.png|Starzy Wymiatacze i Tenisowi Emeryci w Strefie Luzu. Deportacja Tenisowych rywali.png|Deportacja Gerry'ego i Pete'a. |-| Przygoda na Morzu Śródziemnych= Skrzynka w Calanque de Maubois.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę na plaży Czekajcie na swoją kolej Łyżwiarze.png|Kłótnia między Łyżwiarzami a Kadetkami Policyjnymi. Junior zakochuje sie w Carrie.png|Junior zakochuje się w Carrie. Rekfirowanie samochodu.png|MacArthur konfiskuje taksówkę. Mandat za nadmierne narzekanie.png|Sanders dostaje mandat od MacArthur. Crimson straszy rekina.png|Crimson i rekin w Morzu Śródziemnym. Juror w konkursie rzeżb z piasku.png|Juror Szymek McZanek trzyma Wskazówkę. Ryan i Stephanie na plaży.png|Randkowicze budują zamek z piasku. Walka Brody'ego z rekinem.png|Brody walczy z rekinem. Mickey z wiaderkiem piasku.png|Mickey z wiaderkiem piasku. Owen okrążony rekinami.png|Owen i rekiny w oceanie. Siostry i zamek z piasku.png|Emma i Kitty budują zamek z piasku. Kelly i Taylor buduja zamek z piasku.png|Taylor obrażona na Kelly. Zakopany Spud.png|Spud zakopany w piasku. Zamek ojca z synem.png|Ojciec i Syn ze Wskazówką. Strefa Luzu w Islandii.png|Łyżwiarze w Strefie Luzu w Islandii. Carrie widzi Islandie.png|Carrie pokazuje Islandię. Plan budowy zamku z piasku.png|Obliczenia Mary i Ellody. Mądrale nie skończyły jeszcze swojego zamku.png|Mądrale cały czas budują swój zamek. Deportacja Mądrali.png|Deportacja Mary i Ellody. |-| Rozmówki islandzkie= Skrzynka w Islandi.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę w Islandii. Don i pani ładądż.png|Don prezentuje dziewczynę ze Wskazówkami. Carrie mówi o arogancji Shelly.png|Carrie zła na dziewczynę Devina. Owen utknął w gejzerze.jpg|Noah wyciąga Owena z gejzeru. Randkowicze na polach gejzerów.png|Randkowicze biegną przez pole gejzerów. Ucieczka z gorących żródeł.png|Blogerzy uciekają przed wrzącą wodą. Znanie mody się opłaca.png|Jen komplementuje sukienkę dziewczyny. Weganki chszczą skamielinę.png|Laurie i Miles chcą wyjąć skamielinę energią ręki. S01E05 Weganki i duch skamieliny.png|Weganki tracą skamielinę. Goci na Strefie Luzu w Islandii.png|Goci w Strefie Luzu w Islandii. Weganki jedzą mięso.png|Weganki jedzą mięso na tradycyjnej uczcie islandzkiej. Laurie atakuje Dona.png|Laurie atakuje Dona. |-| Brazylijski las deszczowy= Skrzynka w Brazyli.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę w Brazylii. Drużyny robią karnawałowe kostiumy.png|Jen szyje kostium Toma. S01E06 - Popocna dłon.png|Miles pomaga Laurie. S01E06 - Kostium Weganek.png|Miles i Laurie dostają Wskazówkę za kostium. Strefa Luzu w Brazyli.png|Weganki w Strefie Luzu w Brazylii. S01E06 - Otrzymujecie 30 minut kary.png|Weganki dostają karę czasową. Eliminacja Weganek.png|Eliminacja Laurie i Miles. Deportacja Weganek.png|Deportacja Laurie i Miles. |-| Ence pence, w której... trumnie= Skrzynka w Transylwani.png|Randkowicze przy Skrzynce w Rumunii. Strefa Luzu w Transylwanii.png|Łyżwiarze w Strefie Luzu w Rumunii. Eliminacja Blogerów Mody.png|Eliminacja Toma i Jen. Deportacja Blogerów Mody.png|Deportacja Toma i Jen. |-| Hawajski miesiąc ogniowy= Skrzynka w Hawajach.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę na Hawajach. Łyżwiarze i Przyjaciel chodzą po węglach.png|Devin i Josee niosą partnerów. Strefa Luzu na Hawajach.png|Przyjaciele w Strefie Luzu na Hawajach. |-| W Dubaju jak w raju= Skrzynka w Dubaiu.png|Emma bierze Wskazówkę ze Skrzynki w Dubaju. Kort tenisowy, siedmio gwiazdkowego hotelu.png|Drużyny na korcie tenisowym. Strefa Luzu w Dubaju.png|Siostry w Strefie Luzu w Dubaju. Deportacja Matki z Córką.png|Deportacja Kelly i Taylor. |-| Lubicie chińszczyznę?= Skrzynka w Chinach.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę w Chinach. S01E10 To nie był kurczak.png|Chora Carrie w rikszy. Strefa Luzu w Chinach.png|Randkowicze w Strefie Luzu w Chinach. |-| Wariacki koncert= Skrzynka w Finlandii.png|Starzy Wymiatacze przy Skrzynce w Finlandii. Crimson i Ennui bez mrocznego makijażu.png|Goci bez mrocznego makijażu. Ryan podczas występu w Finlandii.png|Ryan na scenie w Finlandii. S01E11 Wariacki koncert.jpg|Ennui na scenie w Finlandii. Goci na Strefie Luzu w Finlandii.png|Goci w Strefie Luzu w Finlandii. Deportacja Pechowych Bliźniaków.png|Deportacja Jay'a i Mickey'ego. |-| Z deszczu pod wodospad= Skrzynka w Zimbabwe.png|Randkowicze kłócą się przy Skrzynce w Zimbabwe. S01E12 Wodospad Wiktorii.png|Siostry, Kadetki Policyjne, Luzaccy Surferzy i Goci w pontonach na rzece. Strefa Luzu w Zimbabwe.png|Randkowicze biegną do Strefy Luzu w Zimbabwe. |-| Skazani na Geelong= Skrzynka w Geelongu.png|Ojciec i Syn przy Skrzynce w Geelong. S01E13 Najlepsza Łyzwiarka.png|Josee rzuca wyzwanie MacArthur. Strefa Luzu w Geelongu.png|Przyjaciele w Strefie Luzu w Geelong. Zamiast słuchać Carrie, dzwoni do Shelly.png|Devin dzwoni do swojej dziewczyny i nie słucha Carrie. |-| Australijska plaga= Skrzynka w Australii.png|Przyjaciele przy Skrzynce w Australii. S01E14 Pierwsze wystąpienie Loki'ego.jpg|Farmer daje czarnego królika Gotom. S01E14 Królik Alpinos.png|Kangur wściekły na Lorenzo i Cheta. S01E14 Ennui, Crimson i Loki.png|Ennui, Crimson i Loki lecą samolotem. Deportacja Przyrodich Braci i Rockowców.png|Deportacja Cheta, Lorenza, Rocka i Spuda. |-| Haka lub coś prostszego= Skrzynka w Nowej Zelandii.png|Kitty i Sanders czytają Wskazówki ze Skrzynki w Nowej Zelandii. S01E15 Haka i Łyżwiarze.png|Łyżwiarze oglądają maoryską hakę. Strefa Luzu w Nowej Zelandii.png|Łyżwiarze w Strefie Luzu w Nowej Zelandii. Druga Strefa Luzu w Nowej Zelandii.jpg|Kadetki Policyjne w Strefie Luzu w Nowej Zelandii. |-| Mały byk na prerii= Skrzynka w Albercie.png|Luzaccy Surferzy przy Skrzynce w Albercie. S01E16 Nie jestem fajtłapą.png|Stephanie zjada fasolkę. Strefa Luzu w Albercie.png|Przyjaciele w Strefie Luzu w Albercie. Deportacja Ojca z Synem.png|Deportacja Dwayne'a i Juniora. |-| Władca obręczy= Don i zdjęcie Kola Podbiegunowego.jpg|Don opowiada o Kole Podbiegunowym. Skrzynka na Kole Podbiegunowym.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę na Kole Podbiegunowym. Słuchaj się królika Loki'ego.png|Loki pokazuje, gdzie znaleźć obręcz. S01E17 Randkowicze trafiają obręczą.png|Ryan zalicza wyzwanie. Strefa Luzu na Kole Podbiegunowym.png|Kadetki Policyjne w Strefie Luzu na Kole Podbiegunowym. |-| Ślinotok= Skrzynka w Indonezji.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę w Indonezji. S01E18 Owen smok.png|Owen w przebraniu smoka z Komodo. S01E18 połączenie.png|Ennui rozmawia z Lokim w umyśle. Loki na drzewie.png|Loki odgania smoki z Komodo za pomocą żołędzi. Goci zdobywają jad smoka.png|Crimson i Ennui zdobywają fiolkę śliny smoka. Loki w krainie dywanów.png|Loki pokazuje Gotom, gdzie szukać dywanu. Strefa Luzu w Indonezji.png|Goci w Strefie Luzu w Indonezji. Deportacja Starych Wymiataczy.png|Deportacja Owena i Noah. |-| Wyścigi łazików= Skrzyna w Las Vegas.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę w Las Vegas. Goci w Las Vegas.png|Crimson czyta treść Wskazówki. S01E19 Ziomko łaziki.png|Geoff, Sanders i Emma w łazikach. S01E19 Loki wskakuje do ust lwa.png|Loki wskakuje do pyska lwa. Strefa Luzu w Las Vegas.png|Randkowicze w Strefie Luzu w Las Vegas. |-| Najwyższy królik= Skrzynka w Meksyku.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę w Meksyku. S01E20 Kradzież królika.png|Łyżwiarze kradną Lokiego Gotom. Relacje Loki'ego z Łyżwiarzami.png|Jacques zaatakowany prze Lokiego. Ucieczka przed Łyżwiarzami.png|Loki ucieka Łyżwiarzom. Loki wraca do właścicieli.png|Loki wraca do Gotów. Strefa Luzu w Meksyku.png|Siostry w Strefie Luzu w Meksyku. Deportacja Gotów.png|Deportacja Ennui'ego i Crimson. Loki grozi.png|Groźba Lokiego wobec Łyżwiarzy. |-| Polowanie na suma= Don i zdjęcie Wietnamu.jpg|Don opowiada o Wietnamie. Skrzynka w Wietnamie.png|MacArthur przygniata Łyżwiarzy do ziemi przy Skrzynce w Wietnamie. S01E21 Oś zła.png|Superdrużyna: Łyżwiarze, Randkowicze i Kadetki Policyjne. Strefa Luzu w Wietnamie.png|Siostry w Strefie Luzu w Wietnamie. Deportacja Surferów.png|Deportacja Geoffa i Brody'ego. |-| Jak głęboka jest Twoja miłość?= Skrzynka w Rosji.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę w Rosji. S01E22 Josee spotyka Kitty.png|Josee i Kitty spotykają się w Odwiercie w Rosji. Strefa Luzu w Rosji.png|Łyżwiarze w Strefie Luzu w Rosji. Skrzynka Dardżylingu.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę w Dardżylingu. Strefa Luzu w Dardżylingu.png|Siostry w Strefie Luzu w Dardżylingu. Deportacja Randkowiczów.png|Deportacja Stephanie i Ryana. |-| Ostatnie tango w Buenos Aires= Skrzynka w Bueonos Aires.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę w Buenos Aires w Argentynie. S01E24 Ostatnie tango.png|Kadetki Policyjne, Łyżwiarze, Przyjaciele i Siostry oglądają tango. Odejście Przyjaciół.png|Deportacja Devina i Carrie. |-| Bahamarama= Skrzynka na Bahamach.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę na Bahamach. S01E25 MacArthur pomaga Josee.png|MacArthur i Josee pomagają sobie nawzajem. Strefa Luzu na Bahamach.png|Luzaccy Surferzy w Strefie Luzu na Bahamach. Deportacja Sióstr.png|Deportacja Emmy i Kitty. |-| Milion sposobów, aby stracić milion dolarów= Skrzynka w Nowym Jorku.png|Don prezentuje Skrzynkę w Nowym Jorku w USA. Brązowa Strefa Luzu. Symbol Łyżwiazy.png|Kadetki Policyjne w Brązowej Strefie Luzu w Nowym Jorku w USA. Eliminacja Ływiarzy.png|Deportacja Jacquesa i Josee. Surferzy wygrywają Wariacki Wyścig.png|Luzaccy Surferzy wygrywają Totalną Porażkę: Wariacki Wyścig. Ostatnie zdjęcie w zakończeniu Surferów.png|Pamiątkowe zdjęcie po wygranej Luzackich Surferów. Kategoria:Użytkownicy